Journey to the End of My Life
by StayAmazing
Summary: I hate this story but I'm keeping it up for my friends. You better love me guys. (I last updated this on 10/10/10. Swag. Just kidding that word is ridiculous.)
1. Calling For BackUp

_**Duncan P.O.V.**_

"Duncan, what the hell are you even doing?" Alexa walked into the room and crossed her arms.

Alexa's my sister. Well, we adopted her after her mom died; she was my mom's best friend. Her dad left her when she was pretty young.

We are really close. She looks nothing like me though. People freak out when we told them we were related.

Alexa has long, caramel-colored hair with blonde highlights. She's pretty tall and a few months younger than me.

I've a green Mohawk and black hair. I am taller that her and have a bunch of piercings. She only has hers ears pierced and she only wears black studs.

She's funny, nice, yet violent, and completely unique. She hates stereotypes and keeps saying im the 'bad boy' stereo type. I disagree. I've been to juvie 15 times. Would've been 30 if Alexa hadn't have bailed me out 15 times. She used her own money for it too. It was really cool. Half the time I don't even know why I went to Juvie.

My parents are police officers but they're never the cops that catch me. It's weird.

I remember when she first moved here. We were both 14.

"_Duncan? Can you come here a minute?" My mom called me into the living room. I was upstairs listening to scream-o music. _Oh yea… Alexa hates scream-o music too

"_What?" I went down stairs and as usual I was in a bad mood. I saw Alexa there. She was way younger then, and had shorter hair. She was wearing a shirt that said something like 'Jealousy is a terrible sickness. Get well soon.' She was also wearing dark blue jeans and black converse. Typical. She was from America. _

"_This is Alexa. You remember Cheryl, right? She's my friend from back in the states?" My mom said. Alexa was hot back then._ I was just as 'pervy' then. That's how one of Alexa's friends puts it. Courtney. I can't stand her.

"_Uh, no." I really didn't care_

"_Well, this is her daughter. Cheryl died in a car accident" Alexa winced. "Just treat her like a sister." My mom put her arm around Alexa's shoulders. _

"_So she'll be, like, living here or something?" I asked. _

"_Yea. I will." Alexa said. She crossed her arms. _

"_Duncan, please show her to the guest room." My mom urged Alexa forward and left the room._

_She grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs past me. _

"_So tell me bout yourself, sweetheart." I said walking next to her. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Now that's just gay. A: Im your sis now, buddy boy. B: Ew. You're such a typical stereotype bad boy." Ouch. That hurt my ego._

"_Okay maybe you're right with the A but-" _

"_-Oh I know I'm right." She interrupted. _

"_But, I'm not a typical bad boy." _I was young, naïve. But I knew what I was talking about_. I leaned against the wall. "I've been to Juvie. Twice." I smirked. _

"_Exactly. Typical. You're fourteen. Trying to prove you're self to the preppy bitches. You have more piercings than me. Plus, you've got a Mohawk." She sat on the bed. She looked pretty happy with herself. _

"_What about you? Are you some stereotype punk?" Wait… __**I**__ was punk. _

"_No. You're punk. I'm unique." She smirked and shoved me out of the room. _

"DUNCAN. Come back to reality!" Alexa snapping me back to reality.

"Uhhhh what?" I asked.

"What are you doing? Are you actually studying? For school?" Alexa started cracking up. She didn't have straight A's, but she was close enough.

"Hey! You better just shut up." I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"Ooo scary, Mr. Stereotype!" I started chasing her and she ran to the front door.

She was laughing so hard, she was practically rolling on the floor.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"Why are you laughing?" Duncan sounded mad.

"Why were _you_ even studying dude?" I finally caught my breath and stood up.

"You don't need to know." Duncan said and went back to the living room. He picked up his books, went upstairs and carelessly threw them in his room.

"Fine. Then I'll just tell Aunt Tammy about all the times I bailed you out of Juvie. It was 15 times, right?" I know. I'm cold. And I just wasn't used to calling Duncan's mom 'Mom'. I was comfortable just calling her Aunt Tammy, and Duncan's dad Uncle Roger.

They're not my actual Aunt and Uncle. My mom was just really close with her. I moved in with Duncan when my mom died. I moved here from California to Canada. I had no where else to go.

That was years ago though. When I was fourteen. Now I'm seventeen and going into my senior year. My birthday is on December 5th. Duncan's birthday is October 17th.

"No, don't! Fine. Mom won't let my drive my car unless I get my grades up." I started cracking up again. I was literally rolling on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Duncan was yelling at me.

"Hahaha! Fine." I managed. I stood up and he hit me.

"Oh, so _that's _how you want it!" I punched him back. We get into little fights like this all the time.

"Oh you're asking for it now!" He jumped at me but I dodged him. I ran out of his room and into mine. I slammed the door and locked it.

He started banging on the door. "I'm gonna break the door down! You know I can!" He started banging harder.

"Then I guess it's time to call for back-up!" I grabbed my cell phone and leaned against my door. I went through my address book and called my best friend—the one person Duncan couldn't stand. I put it on speaker as I called her.

"Hey Alexa. What's up?" She greeted.

"Nothin. Duncan's just trying to kill me. You know, the usual." It really was with us.

"Oh, so I suppose you want some back-up?" I could hear her smile through the phone. She hated Duncan but we had fun messing with him.

"NO! NOT COURTNEY! SHE HAS A STICK UP HER ASS! SHE NEEDS TO LIGHTEN UP!" I could hear Duncan yelling.

"Uh, Duncan? She's on speaker. That's why you can hear her." I said. I could practically hear Courtney's mouth drop open.

"Oh… Uhhh…." Duncan said. I started laughing. I heard him trudge down the stairs.

"Still wanna come over?" I asked Courtney once I finished laughing. I was surprised she hadn't hung up yet.

"Yea. Now I really need to give it to Duncan." Courtney said. I laughed again.

"I'll help you." We both started laughing then. I laugh a lot.

**A/N:**

**Hello random people reading my story! Thank-You for reading my story! Haha! Tell **_**EVERYONE! **_**I know it's kinda short but whatever… HAHA! I'll post again later tomorrow or something. **


	2. How it All Began

_**Courtney P.O.V.**_

I was driving to Alexa's house in my yellow Volkswagen bug. Ugh. I can't believe what that vile, disgusting ogre said about me! I'm the most fun person I know! Well, besides Alexa, but she's a big bundle of energy drinks.

Still, she's one of my best friends though, and I don't have many friends. Only her, Trent, and Sky. Alexa, Trent and I go back to middle school. Sky is my sister. She and Alexa are friends with Gwen too, though, and I don't like her. She was similar to Duncan, so I automatically hated Gwen.

Alexa was like Duncan, but they're siblings so I guess they're naturally like that though. I mean, they're related, so I expected that much, though they look nothing alike. Alexa always says she died her hair and so did Duncan. But I guess, I don't know, she's not a vandal like Duncan or as depressing as Gwen.

I parked on the curb in front of Alexa's house. She lived next to Trent. I've heard her say a few times that she thinks he's a stereotype. I don't know why she doesn't call me a stereotype. Duncan says it's because I'm uniquely insane. I don't believe it. I also don't know why she doesn't call Gwen a stereotype. She's the biggest stereotype I've ever met. She's a typical Goth. I hate that she's rich enough to live next to me. I live in the richest part of town.

I walked up the pathway to her little Green house. Her house was… average. I can't believe I have middle-class friends. I'm not saying I think I'm better than them, it's just that I'm going to run for office one day, so I expected rich friends when I was younger.

I met Trent and Alexa when I was going into my first year of high school. I remember just how it happened.

**I was walking through the halls of the high school. It was big and unfamiliar, but I recognized a lot of the other kids from middle school. I was walking through the halls of the school with my heavy tan backpack on my back and my purse around my arm. I was struggling with my backpack and it was hurting my shoulders really bad. **

**Suddenly, someone pulled on my backpack and I fell down. "Duncan! Why the hell did you do that!" I heard Alexa yell. I didn't know her, but I knew Duncan. I hated him. He had picked on me so much last year. I wondered why Alexa didn't go to the middle school with him if she was his sister**

**Anyways, Alexa helped me up and took my backpack. **

"**Oh, you don't have to help." I said. Nobody liked me in middle school.**

"**No, it's okay. My name's Alexa by the way." She introduced herself. "Man! What's in this?" She commented on the weight of my bag. **

"**Heh, sorry. I do a lot of extra curricular activites. And, my name's Courtney Mason, by the way." I explained as we walked. She easily carried my backpack until she slammed into Trent and my backpack fell on her foot. **

"**Damn it! What the hell!" Alexa yelled. She kicked my backpack off and clutched onto her foot. **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Trent apologized to Alexa as he picked up my backpack. "What's in this thing?" Trent commented on the weight. It seemed to be the question of the day. **

"**It's okay. I think your books broke my foot." Alexa said hopping up and down, looking like an idiot. **

"**Sorry." Trent and I said at the same time. **

"**Can you guys just help me to the nurse?" Alexa asked. As much as I hated to miss class, I had to help her. She was the only one who ever stood up for me, let alone against Duncan. **

"**Sure." I said. Trent picked up my bag and we walked to the nurse. **

I remember a few hours later when she started on the whole stereotype thing.

"**So, Trent, you play guitar?" I asked. He played at the school talent show a few times in middle school.**

"**Yea." Trent replied and Alexa snorted.**

"**What?" Trent asked Alexa.**

"**Well, it's just, I bet you're just like any other musician. A stereotype pretty much." Alexa always was quick to judge, just like me, but we were in the nurse's office for a few hours and we already knew each other very well. **

**Trent looked taken aback. "Nope. I'm totally unique." **

"**Well, let's see. You probably write songs bout relationships and junk." Alexa said. **

"**Uhhh, how'd you know that?" Trent asked.**

"**It's typical." Alexa said like it was no big deal.**

"**Do you, like, read people or something?" I asked. **

"**Actually, I do. I'm good at stuff like that." Alexa said. She is good at it though. **

"**Try me." I said. I knew what she was going to say—uptight, overworked, no friends. I was dreading it.**

"**Well, you look like you're too busy trying to set your future that you don't have time for fun. You're only a kid and you **_**need **_**fun and friends in your life! The future just happens, that's what makes it fun. If you try to set it, there's so surprise in your life." Alexa sounded like a very accurate yet kind fortune cookie. **

"**Wow." Was all I said. She said exactly what I thought she would but she reworded it so it sounded really nice. **

"**I'm good, huh? Well, since you need friends and I don't know anyone, how about we hang out sometime?" Alexa offered. She was really nice to me.**

"**I'd like that." I said and smiled.**

"**Can I join in on the party? My friends are starting to get on my nerves." Trent said. And that's how our friendship happened.**

"Hey Courtney! Are you Alexa's back-up? I could hear them from my house." Trent said walking up to. I went back into reality.

"Yea. I heard Duncan say things about me over the phone." I narrowed my eyes remembering what he said.

"Yea I heard. He was yelling it." Trent said.

"Hey guys." Alexa said coming out of her house. Following her was Duncan. Ugh.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan said to me and winked.

"Princess?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, as I said, you're stuck-up and spoiled, like a Princess." Duncan explained. I hate him.

"Oh shut up Duncan. Sometimes you can be so gross." Alexa said to Duncan. "Let's go guys." Alexa said locking the door.

"Where're we going?" Duncan asked. Like he's coming.

"Duncan, go study." Alexa said and spun her key ring around her finger.

"I hate you." Duncan said, unlocked the door, and went inside the house.

"I know!" Alexa shouted after him. Trent and I started laughing.

"How can you guys be related? You're funny and nice, and he's an evil vandal." Trent asked. I had always wondered that.

"Uh, I don't know." Alexa looked away and walked to her car. She had a black convertible. She worked at the book store, so she bought it herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She'd been off lately.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." I said and looked away. Today was the day my mother died, August 28th. I was really sad I couldn't visit her grave. She was back in California and I was in Canada. We all piled into my car.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Trent asked. They knew me too well.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you guys. Let's go to the park. I'll tell you there." The park was where we first hung out when we became friends.

The park we go to had a swing set, a jungle gym, and a little lake. There was also a coffee cart that was there sometimes.

I parked by the sidewalk. We all went over to the swings. I sat down and started swinging.

"Okay, so you guys know how Duncan and I are brother and sister? Remember how I didn't go to the same middle school?" I had never told them this.

"Yea. I had always wondered why you didn't go to our middle school." Trent said.

"Yea, well, we're not actually related." I said and looked down.

"Huh?" Courtney said. I wonder why they never saw this coming.

"I'm from California, and my mom was friends with his mom. My dad had left us when I was five. My mom died in a car accident four years ago today." I swear, I was about to cry.

Courtney gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew that." She said.

"I never told you." I replied. It wasn't her fault.

"You okay?" Trent asked. I felt crappy now.

"Yea, let's go to the fair now." I stood up. So did Trent and Courtney.

"The fair?" Courtney asked. Wow. She was the one who needed fun! Hehe, it rhymes.

"Yes. Roller coasters, rigged games, greasy fried food. Fun!" I said and ran back to my car.

They jumped in and we drove to the fair.


	3. Fun at the Fair

_**Trent P.O.V.**_

"Who are you calling?" I asked Alexa.

"Gwen. I know you don't like her Courtney, but we all need some fun." Alexa said. Courtney groaned. She was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, be nice Court." I said. I don't know why Courtney hated Gwen, and I also don't know why I kept standing up for Gwen. I might like her, but Gwen doesn't seem like she like me as anything more. I know that as a fact.

"Oh fine." Courtney said in defeat. Alexa smirked.

"Hey Gwen. Wanna come to the fair with us?" Alexa was on the phone with Gwen. I heard was they were saying.

"Sure. I need an adrenalin rush! I've also been craving a funnel cake." Gwen said. Apparently Courtney could hear Gwen too because she made an 'ew' face. I chuckled.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's gross!" Alexa always hated funnel cakes. Even though Gwen was short and skinny and Goth, she had an addiction to funnel cakes. Gwen had told me that one time.

"I don't know." Gwen said and they laughed. "See ya there." Gwen hung up.

"To the fair!" Alexa said and slammed on the gas. I was laughing and Courtney was freaking out.

"Alexa, slow down!" Courtney yelled.

"Ruin my fun, then." Alexa slowed down so she was going five miles on the freeway.

"That's not what I meant." Courtney said. Alexa laughed and sped up a little.

We were at the fair half an hour later. "Where're we meeting Gwen?" I asked Alexa.

"At the funnel cake booth." Alexa said, twirling her key around on her index finger.

"Isn't that her car?" Alexa looked at where Courtney was pointing.

"Yup." Alexa said. I traced where they were looking. It was a 1995 Red Mustang GT. It looked like Gwen's style.

_**Courtney P.O.V.**_

We walked over to the funnel cake stand and saw that misfit Gwen buying a funnel cake.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said to her.

"Hey guys." Gwen said. She walked over to us with that disgusting funnel cake.

"So, where first?" Alexa asked.

"Hmm…." Alexa and I were looking around.

"Hey!" I heard Gwen yell.

Well turned around and saw Trent and Gwen covered in powdered sugar. Alexa was laughing so hard that she fell down and was rolling on the floor. She laughs a lot.

"What happened?" I asked. They were all laughing except me. Maybe Alexa was right. I needed to have more fun in my life.

"He stole my funnel cake, but he accidently spilled the sugar all over himself. Then he got it all over me." Gwen explained, laughing.

Fifteen minutes later Gwen and Trent had brushed off all the powdered sugar.

"Okay. I seriously wanna go on that roller coaster. It looks like a lot of fun!" Alexa said. It did look fun. Each cart fits four people. Two people back to back with the other two. The cart spins around as it goes its course.

"It does! Let's go buy tickets!" Gwen pulled out some money and we walked over to the ticket booth.

We were walking over to the rollercoaster when I saw the one person I didn't want to see. I saw that stupid green Mohawk waiting in line for the roller coaster.

"How did he find us?" I asked Alexa. She saw where I was looking.

"DUNCAN! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING?" Alexa yelled in his direction. We saw a lot of kids from school, so I guess that's why she said it.

He glared at her and walked over to us. "Shut. Up!" Duncan said and covered her mouth.

Just then Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, and Justin walked by. What were they doing at the fair? Heather was just cruel; Lindsay was an airhead; Tyler was sports stars wanna be; and Justin was a model. I hated them all.

"Hey, Princess, wanna go in the tunnel of love?" Duncan said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting." I said to him.

"Ugh." Alexa said and just walked away and got in line for the roller coaster.

We followed her in line. Once we got off the ride we were all really dizzy.

We saw Duncan a few times making out with some random girls. Every time there was a different girl he was making out with. He's disgusting.

"Okay. I'm worn out! Time to go somewhere else that I'm not telling you about until we get there!" Alexa said as we walked out of the fair grounds.

"Huh?" Gwen said.

"Okay. Gwen just follow us. So you won't be alone, Trent go with her. Courtney can stay in my car." Alexa said and hopped into her car. I swear Gwen blushed.

I climbed into Alexa's car and we left to who knows where.


	4. I'm Glad I Spent Tonight With You Guys

_**A/N- Hello Random People I don't know! There's only two P.O.V.'s this chapter and they go back and forth. Alexa and Gwen. Yippee. If you'll excuse me, I must go and annoy my brother! Mwahahaha :D (a regular smiley won't do)**_

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked for the hundredth time. We'd been driving for an hour.

"No where." I said. It was almost sun-set. It was about 5:30 pm. I wanted to get to my secret destination before the sun set.

"Then why are we driving?" Courtney asked.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you can't know where we're going. It's a surprise." I said smiling.

"Where are we going!" Courtney was freaking out now.

"No." I said. I looked in my rear-view mirrors. I wonder how Gwen and Trent were doing.

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

"Wow. You've really got a lot of music." Trent commented. He was going through all of the CD's I had.

"Well, I guess I just like music." I answered.

"You know, I'm in a band." He said, obviously trying to impress me.

"Are you now?" I sounded uninterested. I was looking straight at the road.

"Oh wow. I can't believe you have this CD. I thought they were an American band…" Trent picked up a CD and waved it.

I looked at the cover. "Oh yea. Alexa got that for me. They're actually pretty good." I answered.

"Hmm…. Weird music taste for a Goth." Trent said quietly then put the CD in.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" I glared at him.

"I just meant that you're not like other Goths. You're not as…. depressing." Trent said. Should that be a compliment?

"Umm…. Thanks?" I said. I looked back to the road.

We'd been driving for an hour and this one guy had been following me the whole way. It kinda looked like Duncan's car. I personally didn't have a problem with him, and Alexa only did when he was messing with Courtney. On the other hand, Courtney and Trent both _hate _Duncan.

"Hey, why do you hate Duncan so much?" I suddenly asked. Trent looked confused.

"Hm… I guess I just don't like the way he's always hitting on Courtney." I raised my eyebrows. "Also because he always makes fun of my music." He finished.

"Yea, I've heard you play a few times. You're really good." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

About fifteen minutes later, Alexa took the next freeway exit to the…. beach? Seriously?

"Ah. So we're going to the beach. Fun." Trent sarcastically twirled his finger. I laughed, but quickly stopped.

"Why'd you stop laughing? Your laugh is… nice." Trent smiled and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I looked in my rear view mirror and Duncan's 1978 Midnight blue Chevy Camero LT was still following us. Stalker.

_**Alex P.O.V.-**_

"We're here." I said and turned my car engine off.

"At the beach? Why?" Courtney asked climbing out of the car.

"Well, why not? Duncan has a beach house down here so I figured we'd just hang out on the beach!" Two cars parked next to mine. Gwen's car and Duncan's car. Oh God. He's unbelievable.

"Why are _you_ here?" Courtney went up to Duncan.

"What? You don't want me here, princess?" Duncan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Duncan, shut up and stop harassing my friends. Juvie, remember?" I smirked. He wouldn't risk me telling on him.

"Fine." He let go of Courtney and she ran behind me.

"He's not _that _bad Court." I told her.

"He's been to Juvie." Courtney argued. So true.

"You do have a point… Oh well. To the beach!" I said holding up a beach towel.

We all ran to the beach. It was like one of those dramatic movies. The sun was just setting and some teenagers were looking for fun. Yippee.

"How do we go swimming if we have no swimsuits?" Gwen asked. I knew Duncan was gonna say something gross.

"I say we go skinny dipping. I'd love to see _that_, princess." I so called it.

"You're disgusting." Courtney said and pushed Duncan away.

"Oh, break it up!" Trent went in between them.

"Okay, anyway, there's a surf shop and I've got money. We can all spend the night at the beach house." I answered Gwen's first question.

We walked over to the surf shop. I came out of the dressing room with board short and a bikini top. Gwen was wearing a skull-covered bikini and Duncan was trying to get Courtney to wear some slinky red bikini.

"No!" Courtney yelled.

"It'll look good on you." Duncan stepped closer to Courtney and she stepped back.

"Duncan. Get. Away. From. Me." Courtney already had picked out a swim suite. In fear of Duncan, she had also got a violet colored rash guard.

"Duncan, just leave her alone." We were all shocked that Gwen stood up for Courtney.

"Okay, it's official." I said and I walked back into my changing stall.

"What?" I heard Duncan ask me.

"That every one of us has told you to shut up and leave Courtney alone." I said and Trent and Gwen laughed. Now that I think about it, Trent and Gwen make a good couple. I changed pack into my jeans and t-shirt and went to the counter to pay.

"You look kinda familiar." I said to the guy working behind the counter.

"Well, I go to school with you. I was in your literature class last year." He said. Oh! Now I remembered him. His name was Jordan. He had spiky brown hair and was actually a lot like me.

"Oh yea! What are you doing here working 70 miles away?" I leaned against the counter.

"I needed a job." He shrugged.

"What? None of the stores in town would hire you?" I said and he laughed.

"Well, only a few stores were hiring. I blew two interviews and the two places I just didn't wanna work at." This time I laughed.

"What were the two stores you didn't wanna work at?" I asked still smiling.

He chuckled. "Baby's 'R' Us and McDonalds." I was about to fall on the ground with laughter.

_**Gwen P.O.V. **_

I looked over at Alexa. She was talking to the counter guy. He looked kinda familiar… I think his name's Jordan.

I looked over to Duncan and Courtney. Oh gross. I'm not even gonna explain that.

I looked around and I didn't see Trent. Oh well. I had changed back into my regular clothes and was going through clothes racks. I walked over to another rack and started shuffling through the shirts. Suddenly, I heard ukulele music. I didn't think the store had a radio.

Then, Trent popped out of the clothing rack playing the ukulele. "Pick me!" He said jumping out. I stepped back in surprise.

Alexa looked over and started laughing. I realized that I was laughing too.

I hit Trent playfully. "Fine." I grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the counter. "Hello. I would like to buy this…. person…." Alexa was literally on the floor laughing. Jordan and Duncan were laughing too. So was Courtney.

Once we all recovered from laughing induced comas, we paid for our stuff. Trent ended up buying the ukulele. We changed back into our swimsuits after we paid.

We started walking out of the store; I looked back and saw Alexa talking to Jordan.

"Hey, is your shift almost over?" She asked him.

"Yea. Why?" Jordan said. Alexa hadn't liked a guy since her last boyfriend in sophomore year. He was just using her. Idiot.

"Wanna hang out with us? We're staying at my beach house tonight." She asked him.

"Sure." He replied smiling.

"We'll be down at the beach." She said then walked out.

"What was that about?" I asked her once she came out.

"What?" She asked, acting like she didn't know anything.

I gestured back to the surf short and raised my eye brows.

"Oh. I just asked him if he wanted to hang out wit-" Alexa was interrupted by Courtney yelling.

"DUNCAN! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" We saw Courtney thrown over Duncan's shoulder and he was running toward the ocean.

"Crap." Alexa groaned. She threw her bag at me and chased after them.

"DUNCAN! PUT COURTNEY DOWN!" She yelled.

. Trent came up next to me playing his ukulele.

"Wazzup?" Trent said. We were watching Alexa chase after Duncan who had Courtney over his shoulder who was punch his back.

I laughed. "Oh, the usual. Duncan is harassing Courtney and Alexa is trying to stop it."

"Shall we go after them?" He asked putting his arm out formally.

"We shall." I said. We ran towards them with linked arms. Running into the sunset. How cliché.

**A/N**

**Me: (singing to song) **

**Duncan: You suck at singing.**

**Me: …**

**Courtney: What?**

**Me: …**

**Gwen: What?**

**Me: …**

**Trent: What's up with the …?**

**Me: …**

**Alexa: Seriously? What up?**

**Me: These are author's notes! Are you guys authors? No. **

**Duncan: Really? That's it? And why do you make me sound so terrible!**

**Courtney: You are!**

**Me: So true. (eating popcorn)**

**Alexa: where'd you get the popcorn?**

**Me: I've got ways. This chapter was long… oh well! I need to make more fluff.**

**Gwen: Between who?**

**Me: I've said too much.**


	5. The Beach House

_**Trent P.O.V.**_

I threw a water balloon at Gwen. "What the heck!"

"ATTACK!" Duncan yelled and started chucking water balloons at Courtney and Alexa.

"DUNCAN! Ahh! Stop it!" Courtney shouted trying to dodge Duncan's water balloons.

I threw a water balloon at Alexa. "Ahh! You got me wet!" She said putting her hands on her hips

Duncan and I stopped throwing water balloon and had the 'what the heck' look in our faces.

"We're _in_ water." Gwen said.

"I know!" Alexa said happily and pulled out a water gun. "FIRE!"

Alexa, Courtney, and Gwen were shooting us with water guns.

Duncan ran over and picked up Courtney. He tossed her over his shoulder.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Courtney yelled and I started laughing.

Alexa was punching Duncan while Gwen was trying to get Courtney down. It looked really awkward.

Perfect timing. Jordan walked up right when Courtney fell on Gwen and Alexa kicked Duncan in the place no guy wants to be kicked.

"Uhhh… This looks weird, right?" Alexa asked and Jordan nodded. She broke out in laughter. Gwen and Courtney were sitting in the water and laughing just as a small wave crashed over them. Duncan was on his knees, in pain.

Once we all stopped laughing (well, Duncan wasn't… he was swearing….) Gwen said to Jordan, "We're in war! Whose side are you on?" Gwen jumped up aiming a water gun at him. That sent Alexa back into another fit of laughter.

He pulled out a water balloon at hit Gwen square in the face. She wiped the water off with her arm. "Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Get started shooting hit.

I started chucking water balloons at Courtney. Alexa was wrestling with Duncan in the water.

It was about midnight now. The guys won the war. I had thrown Gwen over my shoulder and Duncan did the same with Courtney while Alexa was wrestling with Jordan.

"Well that was fun!" Alexa said as she started a fire.

"Why are we lighting a pile of wood on fire?" Duncan asked.

"It's called fire, you Neanderthal" Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"You know you want me." Duncan said wiggling his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, shut up!" We all said except for Jordan. He was too busy laughing.

"Why are we even having a bon-fire?" Gwen asked.

"No beach day is complete until we have a bonfire." Alexa said sitting back down in-between Duncan and Jordan.

"So true." I said.

"And now, the really fun part!" Alexa pulled a bunch of things that looked like giant forks. Then, she pulled out mash mellows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"Excellent!" Jordan said rubbing his hands together.

A few hours later we were all high on sugar and mash mellows. We were back in Alexa's beach house watching a movie.

"What are we even watching?" Duncan asked half way through the movie. Honestly, none of us knew.

"I think it's Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs." Alexa said lying on the couch.

"O my god. This is the stupidest movie ever! My little brother wanted to see so he made me take him to the theatre to see it." Gwen groaned.

"I wonder if Flint and Sam will end up together. She looks really retarded with that Jell-O hair band though." Alexa said eating popcorn. We all looked at her. "What?"

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

I woke up lying against Trent on the couch. I immediately sat up. I could tell I was blushing. I looked at the wall clock. It was noon?

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I looked around and saw Alexa and Jordan sleeping on the other couch and surprisingly enough, Courtney was leaning on Duncan. Weird…

"Mhm… Oh, hey Gwen." Alexa said sitting up.

"Hey. I've gotta get going. I promised my mom that I'd take my brother to a birthday party at 2. See ya." I said walking out the front door. I went to my car and drove off.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

I got up went into the kitchen. I made myself some coffee and that inspired me to try something. I walked back into the living room and woke up Courtney, Trent, and Jordan.

We walked into the kitchen. I got a bowl of warm water and we walked back into the other room. I gently put Duncan's hand in the warm water. Trent was recording it.

It was taking a while do I went and poured coffee for all of us. I walked back into the living room and passed out the coffee. A few minutes later, Duncan's pants were slowing getting wet. We started laughing _**so hard!**_

Duncan jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL! ALEXA! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Duncan yelled chasing me up stairs and all around the house.

Finally he stopped chasing me and went to change. We hooked up the camera to the TV and watched the recording. "Ah. Good times." I said sipping my coffee.

**A/N**

**Me: It's short.**

**Alexa: Not really….**

**Duncan: YOU MADE ME PEE MY PANTS!**

**Me: Why yes I did, thank you for noticing. **

**Duncan: I'm gonna kill you. **

**Me: Remember—I still have my giant forks! **

**Alexa: Those are mash mellows roasting sticks.**

**Me: No. My giant forks! Fear me! Yea you better run Duncan! (Duncan runs away)**

**Gwen: What a wimp.**

**Courtney: Totally.**

**Trent: HAHA! HE FELL INTO A TRASH CAN!**

**Jordan: Oh nice. **

**Rebekah: HAAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Everyone: (Looks at Rebekah)**

**Alexa: Who are you?**

**Me: Oh, hey Beki! Wazzup? **

**Beki: Sky beat up A.J. **

**Me: Oh thank god!**

**Duncan: (walks over rubbing his head) Who?**

**Trent: Uhhhh…. **

**Sky: OMJ! I got the video you sent me! I can't believe Duncan peed his pants!**

**Duncan: (Turns to me) YOU SENT HER THE VIDEO!**

**Me: Not just her (smiles evilly)**

**Duncan: Oh dear God. **

**Gwen: Kay... this just gets weirder by the minute**

**AJ.: Why'd you send me a video of some guy peeing his pants?**

**Me: You're not welcome here (Stabs with giant fork)**

**AJ: I thought your mom took your fork**

**Me: (Hides fork) Mayybbbbeeee…**

**Beki: (Knocks out AJ)**

**Sky: Why'd you do that?**

**Beki: He was irritating me.**

**Me: Same here. Who wants tacos?**

**Courtney: Tacos?**

**Beki: TACOS!**


	6. Family Matters

**A/N**

**Okay, I know I do Alexa P.O.V.'s a lot, but she's a main character! **

**End of A/N**

**Wait….Nope that's it. **

_**Alexa P.O.V**_

"DUNCAN! WHO'S MOVING IN NEXT DOOR?" I shouted from my room. I was looking out my widow and saw some people moving in across the street.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Duncan yelled back.

"OH WHATEVER! I'M GONNA GO SEE WHO THEY ARE!" I said… well…. screamed, actually. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I walked down my front step and saw Trent playing his guitar on my car hood.

"What are you doing?" I walked up to him and he hopped off my car.

"It's a convertible. At least I didn't go in it." Trent said. "Oh and do you have any clue who's mo—"

We heard scream "WHOOHOO!" then someone jumped off the house across the street.

Trent and I ran over there and saw a hyper red head jump up.

"THAT WAS SO FUN! ALEXA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIVED THAT CLOSE! YAY! WE'RE NEIGHBORS!" The curly, red head said. She gave me a bone crushing hug then ran inside the house.

"I have the feeling you know her." Trent said to me.

"No duh. That's Izzy. My cousin." I explained just as her older sister came up to me.

Izzy and Rebekah were my cousins. Not Duncan's. Their dad was my mom's brother.

Rebekah was our age. She had longish hair. I mean, it's not as long has my hair or Sky's hair, but it was kinda long. Her was blonde and had light brown steaks.

Izzy was a year younger and had wild, curly orange hair. Beki was crazy and funny, but not _nearly _as crazy Izzy. Beki would never jump off a two story building onto concrete. Izzy just did though.

"Hey Beki!" I said and hugged her.

"Hey Alexa! And…?" She looked to Trent.

"I'm Trent. I live across the street next to Alexa." Trent said and shook Beki's hand.

"Hey, why'd you even move to Canada?" I asked Rebekah.

"Oh, Izzy and I begged our parents. I _really _wanted to try Canadian bacon!" Beki said.

"It's just ham." Trent said while I laughed.

"Yea…" Beki said sadly and hung her head. Then, she started laughing.

We heard a big boom. "I'M OKAY!" Izzy yelled from inside.

"I'm gonna go see if she exploded my dog." Beki said then ran inside.

"Oh, wow." Trent commented as we walked back to my house.

"Yup. They're my cousins. Now you get to see where I get my crazy from!" I said then hopped onto the hood of my car.

He sat next to me. "They seem nothing alike." Trent stated. His judgment was_**wrong**_.

"Seriously? Beki once laughed three days straight while Izzy ran to Utah and back from California. Beki stopped laughing right when Izzy walked into her house." This is true. I was there.

"Oh, wow." Trent said.

"You really love saying that, don't you?" I said and he shoved me.

My phone buzzed. I got a new text.

**I'm back from Spain. I'm driving home right now from the airport.**

** ~The Sky Is Up~**

I always loved Sky's signatures. They were always so clever and witty. Okay, background check.

Sky is Courtney Goth fraternal twin sister. She's stubborn, smart, and pessimistic. She sees the glass half-empty even when it's full. She had long, dark brown hair with black highlights. She's not totally Goth, I mean she does the black eye shadow, lipstick, and nail polish, but she doesn't do the white foundation. She's naturally pail.

**Awesome! I'll meet you at your house!**

**~P.S. No its not. **

"Sky's back." I said and hopped off my car hood.

"Oh yea… Courtney's sister, right? Where'd she go?" Trent wasn't as close friends with her as Gwen, Courtney, or I were.

"She won a dance competition and her team got to go to Spain for a month. She got to celebrate her birthday in a different country. Lucky." I explained as I hopped into my car.

"Oh—" Trent began but was interrupted by Lizzy.

Just so we're clear, Lizzy is Trent's little 6 year old sister. She had shoulder length brown hair. She was really cute.

"Trent? Where are you going?" Lizzy asked as she ran over to us. She was just so cute!

"Hey Liz!" I said and Lizzy gave me a high-five.

"Hi Alex!" Lizzy said.

"I'm going over to Courtney's house." Trent told her.

"Well, mommy wants you to do the dishes." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Can you tell her I'll do them later?" He asked.

"She said she wants them done now." She stomped her foot. I had to hold in my laughter.

"Trent, don't disobey your mother." I said and chuckled.

"Fine. C'mon Liz." Trent said and walked into his house.

I laughed as I drove away.

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

I was driving home in my dark purple Ferrari. My trip in Spain was a lot of fun. I brought back souvenirs for everyone.

I hadn't changed much since I left in July though. I still wore my black fishnet gloves and dark jeans. My hair was still long and brown. I wonder if anything happened that I missed…

I pulled into the driveway of my giant white house. It was a little too big for my liking. I sighed and started getting my bags out of my trunk.

"Sky!" Alexa said and ran up to me.

"Hey Alex." I said as she grabbed some of my bags.

We walked into my giant house. We went up the stairs to my giant room. Notice how I keep saying giant? It gets annoying.

We dropped the bags in my room.

"So, how was Spain?" Alexa asked just as Courtney walked in.

"Hey Sky." She said.

"What's up, sis? Is Duncan still harassing you?" I asked Courtney. Yes, he did months ago also.

"Oh yea! That reminds me. Did you get the video I sent you?" Alexa asked jumping up and down.

"Yea! I can't believe you guys got him to pee his pants!" I said and we were all on the floor laughing.

Giant home, sweet Giant home…

**A/N**

**Courtney: You added four characters in one chapter?**

**Me: Why yes I did.**

**Gwen: I wasn't even in it!**

**Duncan: Neither was I!**

**Sky: Duncan.**

**Duncan: Yea?**

**Sky: No one cares.**


	7. Reunion

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

I was coming back from walking my dog Spike. He was a pug.

I saw Sky's Ferrari in her drive way. I didn't know she had gotten back yet.

I ran into my house and took off Spikes leash. He barked happily and chased his tail. Rolling my eyes, then I ran next door.

I rang the doorbell and Sky answered.

"Hey. How was Spain?" I said casually. She laughed and we went up to her room.

"Oh, hey Alexa." I saw Alexa hanging upside down on Sky's bed talking to Courtney.

"Hey Gwen." She said and sat up. "Woah. Head rush." She said and fell back down onto the bed.

Courtney laughed. "Okay, so tell us about Spain." She said to Sky.

"Hey, didn't Nick go to Spain, too? Not for dance or anything." Alexa asked.

Oh yea. Nick. He was practically Sky's perfect match. He was the strong and silent type. He had black hair that was in the skater-boy style.

"Oh yea. I heard that too." Courtney added.

"Yea. I hung out with him. He was staying in the same hotel." Sky said, acting like it was no big deal.

"So?" Alexa asked sitting up on the bed.

"So what?" Sky could be clueless when is came to guys. So could I. I'm still confused about me and Trent…

"What happened?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Nothing really. We did go to a little bistro that had these really good crepes." Sky said as she started to unpack.

"Oooooo! They found a romantic bistro! What more romantic than crepes?" Courtney said.

"Uhhh, an engagement ring? Roses? I don't know." I said.

"It was rhetorical." Courtney snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"If you guys fight I'll call Duncan over here, and I won't stop him Courtney." Sky threatened.

"No! Fine, I won't fight." Courtney said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and Alexa laughed.

"Good girl." Alexa said patting Courtney's head.

"Hey, speaking of Duncan, how are he and Trent?" Sky asked.

"They're fine. Little Lizzy was bossing Trent around this morning. It was so cute!" Alexa replied.

"I would've paid to see that." I said laughing. Surprisingly, Courtney laughed too.

Lizzy was the cutest, sweetest, most head strong 6 year old you would ever meet.

"Speaking of them once again, I wanna go see them and give them their souvenirs." Sky said walking across the room and picking up a bag.

"Oh! Idea! Let's go to that new club! Its only fifteen minutes away!" Alexa suggested. She always wanted us to go clubbing. I don't know why. That's how her past boyfriends all took advantage of her.

"I'm in. Sounds like fun." Sky said.

"Are you kidding! Mom and dad would _**kill **_us! I'm not going." Courtney protested. She needs to _so_ lighten up.

"I'm not hesitant to kidnap you." Alexa said completely serious.

"I'll help." Sky added.

"You wouldn't." Courtney tried to call out bluff. Too bad we weren't bluffing.

"Try us." I said crossing my arms.

"No!" Courtney stormed out the room.

"Drama queen." I whispered under my breath.

"Don't worry. She'll be there. I'm gonna go unpack." Sky said walking over to her bags.

"Okay. I'll pick you guys up around 9:00. See ya!" Alexa said and we left.

_**A/N-**_

_**Gwen: wasn't much a reunion. **_

_**Me: Shut up. **_

_**Duncan: She's right.**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_

_**Courtney: THEY'RE GONNA KINNAP ME?**_

_**Me: SHUT! UP! (Hits Courtney with shovel.)**_

_**Beki: WOOHOOO! DIE COURTNEY DIE D MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sky: O my god.**_

_**Beki: What?**_

_**Sky: You're an idiot.**_

_**Beki: So…**_


	8. DAMN IT ALEXA! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"Hey Trent!" I said as I saw him sitting on his car hood. He had a black Volkswagen with red flames. He wanted to make it noticeable so we could drive slowly through a crowded place and watch people fight. My idea.

"What's up?" He asked casually play his ukulele

"We're going to a club tonight!" I said excitedly.

"I take it Courtney's not coming?" It was very obvious.

"Nope. She's coming! Sky and I are gonna kidnap her!" I said jumping up and down.

"Oh wow." Trent said and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Be ready by nine!" I said as I walked back to my house.

"DUNCAN!" I yelled as I walked inside my house.

"WHAT!" He shouted back.

"GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed slamming the front door.

"What?" He said as he ran down the stairs. He epic-failed walking down. He tripped and fell down the stairs.

I'm laughing so hard.

"What do you want?" Duncan scowled as he got up.

"We're going clubbing! We're going at nine!" I said running upstairs.

"I don't think Princess would want to come." Duncan said.

"Oh she doesn't. We're kidnapping 'princess'." I said and walked into my room.

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a plain black dress, fishnet stocking and gloves, and don't forget the black flats. I am just finishing my makeup when, I heard a car horn.

I looked out the window and saw Alexa's black convertible with Trent, Duncan, Gwen, and her in it.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Courtney's door. "I've got the rope!" I shouted to her. I literally have rope in my hands.

Courtney opened the door. She was wearing blue jean bell bottoms and a purple blouse.

"Good. You're ready." I said and pulled onto her arm. She sighed.

"Hey guys." I said then slid in the front seat sitting in-between Courtney and Alexa.

I looked at Alexa's outfit. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with leggings underneath. She was also wearing a navy blue tank top and black converse.

I saw what Gwen was wearing. She was wearing a black corset, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Trent was wearing blue jeans and a green button-up shirt.

Duncan wore dark, ripped jeans and a black button-up shirt.

Within fifteen minutes, we were at the club.

"Alexa, remember the last time you got drunk? You went from killer drunk to happy drunk." I reminded her.

"There's a limit here!" Alexa assured me.

"Well, okay." I said as we walked in.

On the dance floor we saw Nick and Jordan. They looked over at us and walked up.

"Hey Alexa." Jordan said, immediately going to her.

Nick said nothing. He only grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. "I know you can dance. Prove it." He whispers in my ear. I laugh a little.

"Oh, I'll show you alright." I went over and told the DJ to put on a tango song.

I walked back over to Nick and took his hand in mine and put my other hand around his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist. The music started and he was actually a good dancer.

Suddenly, he dipped me. His face was just inches away from mine.

He reached behind him, then handed me a rose.

_Gwen P.O.V._

"Wow. They can seriously dance." Trent and I were watching Sky and Nick tango. A grouped of people formed a circle around them.

Suddenly, Trent grabbed my hand and broke through the crowd of people. "Let's dance." He said then dipped me, twirled me, and completely amazing me around the dance floor.

_Courtney P.O.V._

"C'mon, babe. Have a drink." Duncan kept shoving a glass of some type of alcoholic drink at me.

"Duncan. No! I think _you're_ dunk!" His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my neck.

"You're too stressed." He mumbled against my neck.

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed and took the drink from him. I drank some, just to try it. It was so good! I immediately felt different… more… free. I finished the glass quickly and for some reason started making out with Duncan.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE THAT SONG?" I heard Alexa in the background screaming at the DJ.

"ALEX! HOW MANY DRINKS HAVE YOU HAD!" Sky yelled trying to pull Alexa off the poor soul.

"OW! DAMN IT ALEX! PUT DOWN THE FRICKEN CHAIR!" Gwen shouted trying to get Alexa to put down the chair she was waving around.

"NO! GET OFF ME! AHHHH!" Jordan was holding Alex's hand together.

Suddenly Alex started to get all giggly. "Hehe. Jordan, wanna get outa here?" She said trailing her finger up and down his arm.

"No. You're dunk." Jordan said sitting her down in a chair.

Even through all this I was still making out with Duncan. I quickly realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"I think we should go." I said to Sky and Gwen.

"Well, Yea First Alexa tried to kill us and now she trying to seduce Jordan, all while you were making out with Duncan." Gwen said throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah. I'll drive. I didn't drink." Sky said. She went over to Alexa and tried to get the keys. Killer drunk time.

"IT'S MY CAR! I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY KEYS! AND I'M NOT DRUNK!" She said waving another chair around.

Sky, Gwen, Jordan, and I all said at the same time, "DAMN IT! ALEXA! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!"

**A/N**

**Me: HAHAAHAHAHAH**

**Beki: That's it for the A/N?**

**Me: I'm tired.**

**Beki: REVIEW x3**


	9. Hangover

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

I blinked a few times, waking up. I looked around. Why were we at my beach house?

I realized that Jordan had woken up underneath me. We were on one of the couches and I had been lying on him. I blushed.

"Morning, killer." He smirked and I groaned.

"Damn it. How bad was I? I didn't kill anyone, right?" I really hoped I didn't. He started laughing.

"Well, you kept waving around a chair. You also tried to kill Sky, Gwen, and the DJ, then you tried to seduce me." He smirked again.

"Sorry." I could swear I was blushing.

"It's okay. It was funny." He said laughing a little and I smiled.

"Nice." I said.

"And that's not even the funniest part. Duncan and Courtney made out while this happened." I broke out into hysteric laughter.

That woke everyone up.

"Why are we at the beach house?" She said as she woke up. She realized that she was lying on Duncan and immediately jumped up. He smirked.

"I drove you guys here. I didn't wanna have to explain to parents why Alexa was trying to murder Gwen." Sky said walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She was followed by Nick.

"I feel like crap." I said lying down again. The funny thing was, Jordan hadn't moved.

"Me too." Courtney groaned.

"You _**seemed**_ to be having a good time last night." Duncan smirked.

"You're gross." Courtney said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Keep telling yourself that." Duncan said and Courtney threw a pillow at him.

"You fight, and I'll make you watch cloudy with a chance of meatballs." I threatened holding my forehead.

"Nooooo! Punish them, not us!" Gwen complained getting off the couch she was on with Trent.

"Fine. We get to go swimming, while they watch it." I fixed the punishment.

"Much better." Gwen smiled.

"That's not a punishment. Alone, in a large house with a chick. Jack-pot." Duncan said.

"You're such a pig." Sky said leaning against a wall.

"Thanks for noticing." Duncan stood up.

"I'm exhausted." Courtney complained.

"Yea, yea, hangover." Trent said.

"To McDonalds!" I shouted standing up. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm hungry." I said. I heard various "oh's" and "Me too's".

We walked to McDonald's because it wasn't very far away.

"Yeah, I'll take the deluxe breakfast meal. With a large soda." Trent ordered.

"I'll have what he's having." Duncan said.

"Yea, me too." Jordan said.

"Yea." Nick hadn't spoken at all this morning. And why were all the guys getting a giant breakfast? What's up with that?

I ended up ordering pancakes and so did Sky. Gwen and Courtney both got a egg mcmuffin. **(A/N- haha! Egg McMuffin. Mcmuffin sounds funny)**

"Order 28. Your meals ready." Some nerdy-looking guy said into the microphone.

_**Duncan P.O.V.**_

I got up and walked over to the counter. I grabbed the trays and walked back to our table.

"—And that's why I totally love cupcakes!" Alexa said right as I came back. I don't know what the hell they were talking about.

"I think you're still drunk." I said as I dropped the trays on the table.

"So do I!" Alexa said jumping up and down on the seat.

"Does she get hyper when she's dunk too?" Jordan asked Sky.

"Nope. That's her hangover." Sky replied taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Lucky." Courtney said holding her forehead.

"I could make better with kiss, princess." I said sliding into the booth next to her. I put my arm around her waist. She pushed me away.

"Ew." Courtney said sliding over away from me.

"Don't make me get Alexa drunk." Sky threaten pointing to Alexa who was climbing around in the kiddy playground.

I saw a flash of red hair going through the tunnels. I got up and went outside.

"IZZY? IS THAT YOU?" I yelled so she would hear. Somehow, she was standing on top of one of the tubes and jumped down.

"Yupp! What's up Duncan?" She said hugging me.

I've escaped from prison many times but I still don't know how she can jump off high surfaces and not have a scratch.

"IZZY! DON'T KILL DUNCAN!" I heard Beki yell from inside the tunnels.

I swear I heard Courtney say, "I wouldn't mind." From inside.

"HEY BEKI!" I shouted to her.

"WAZZUP?" She yelled back and suddenly I saw Alexa swinging around a chair.

"DAMN IT! GIVE ME YOUR HASHBROWN!" She was screaming at some little kid.

"DAMN IT ALEXA! HOW ARE YOU STILL DRUNK?" I said prying the chair out of her hands. The little kid ran away.

"HOW THE HELL IS SHE STILL DRUNK?" Gwen ran outside.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Sky said leaning against the door frame.

Izzy suddenly came singing off a vine—that I swear wasn't there before—and kicked Alexa and knocked her out.

"Well that fixed it." I said taking the chair and putting it as far away from her as I could.

Jordan and I carried her back to the beach house. We put her on the couch.

"I think we have an Xbox somewhere around here." I said looking in the movie cabinet.

"Is she okay?" Courtney said, kind of freaked out.

"Oh don't worry! I didn't kick that hard! She's my cousin! Wouldn't kill her!" Izzy was jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at her.

"You guys are cousins?" Trent asked kind of shocked.

"Yea! Beki too! She's my big sis!" Izzy said putting her arm around Beki's shoulders.

"Seriously?" Sky asked. She and Gwen never really liked Izzy or Beki. They once visited—even then they didn't know that they were Alexa's cousins—and she kept saying they were too perky. Alexa's perky though too. Weird…

"Yea. Ow. Why the hell do I feel like Izzy kicked my face?" Alexa said sitting up.

"Cuz I did!" Izzy said happily jumping up and down again.

_**A/N**_

_**Beki: YAY! I'M IN IT!**_

_**Sky: Beki.**_

_**Beki: Yea?**_

_**Sky: No one cares.**_


	10. The First Day of Our Last Year

_**A/N**_

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS A P.O.V. FROM ALMOST EVERYONE! YAY! **_

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

"Hey Sky." I said walking out of my house.

I took notice of what she was wearing. She was wearing a black fishnet glove on her left hand, a black silk chocker with a moonstone on the front, stiletto lace-up boots, a black mini shirt, and a dark purple halter.

I was wearing a black and blue shirt with black legging underneath, my black combat boots, and a black shirt with blue shoulders and green sleeves

Courtney was wearing a gray sweater vest and khaki capris. She was like an open book.

"Hey Gwen." Sky said me as she and Courtney climbed into her car.

"See ya at school." I said, got into my car, and drove away.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"Hey Trent. Need a ride?" I saw Trent walk out of his house. He was wearing a camo shirt with a black long-sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennishoes.

I was wearing a tie-dye halter shit that said 'Hello. My Name Is AWESOME', dark blue skinny jeans, and light blue converse.

"I've gotta take my little sister to school." I noticed that little Lizzy was pulling on his arm. She was wearing a purple dress, and a pink backpack.

"I don't mind taking her too. I'm driving Izzy and Beki too, by the way." I told him just as Izzy and Beki came over from across the street.

Beki was wearing a white shirt with neon spatter paint, dark skinny jeans, and black converse.

Izzy was wearing a Green tank-top and a green wrap-around skirt.

"YAY! I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH ALEX!" Lizzy said jumping up and down. I laughed and we got into my car.

Trent and I walked Lizzy into her 2nd grade classroom.

"I'll pick you up after school Lizzy." Trent said as we walked out of the classroom.

"Ah. Senior year. WE ARE THE TOP DOGS! WOOHOO!" Beki shouted as I parked my car between Sky's and Gwen's. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car.

"Hey Alexa, Beki." Jordan came up to me as Beki and I walked into the school.

"Hey Jordan. Hey AJ." AJ was Jordan's best friend and Nick's fraternal twin. He was actually less emo or depressing. He was blonde, and almost exactly like Beki. (Not in looks. That'd be weird.)

"Hey Alex." AJ greeted. His real name was Andrew but we all called him AJ.

"AJ, this is my cousin Beki." I pushed Beki into AJ. I grabbed Jordan's hand and ran away.

I wanted Beki and AJ to get to know each other.

_**Rebekah P.O.V.**_

"Sorry." I said I as I backed up. CURSE YOU ALEXA!

"It's okay." He said.

"Uh, so, um, what classes do you have?" I've never liked a guy! What the hell!

"I've got Social Studies first period." AJ told me.

"Oh, so do I." I mumbled.

"Cool. Well, I've gotta go get my books out of my locker. Catch you later." I was walking backwards and he backed into some nerd. I started laughing.

I ran to Alexa's locker. She was talking to Jordan.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked casually.

"Ugh! Why'd you do that?" She betrayed me.

"I told him about you and he said he wanted to meet you." Alexa explained. Maybe what she did wasn't so bad…

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to get to class." I started walking away.

"Have fun with AJ!" She yelled after me. Oh my god.

I walked into Mr. Hawley's social studies class. I went to sit by the window. Just as the bell rang, AJ walked in. He came and sat next to me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Sup?" I whispered back.

_**Trent P.O.V. **_

"Hey Gwen." I saw Gwen getting stuff out of her locker.

"Hey Trent." She said as she closed her locker.

"What's your first class?" I asked her as we walked through the hall.

"Literature." She said.

"Me too." I replied.

Suddenly she bumped into Owen. He was probably the largest guy in our grade. He was friendly, though.

"Oh jeez." She dropped all her books.

I helped her pick up her book. Suddenly, we were staring at each other. Gwen wrapped her arms around my neck and kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

Nick and I were walking through the hallways. We turned a corner and saw Trent and Gwen making out at the other end of the hall. We also saw Heather glaring at them. She used to date Trent. Damn it.

Nick randomly grabbed me by the waist and kissed me for a long time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We finally broke apart. "What was that for?" I asked, not that I regretted it happened or anything.

"I just felt like it." Good answer.

_**Duncan P.O.V. **_

I heard Alexa's car start and drive away. I immediately sat up. I looked at my clock. 8:15 A.M. DAMN IT. Why didn't Alexa wake me up?

I quickly got up and threw on my ripped jeans and my black shirt that had a skull on it. I put on my spiky dog collar.

I ran down stairs and jumped into my car. I drove as fast as I could to school. When I was halfway there, I realized something. Why do I care?

I took the next turn and went into the jack-in-the-box drive-through. "Yea, I'll have a breakfast burrito." I said into the box.

"$2.95. Next window please." The dork working the drove through said.

I got my burrito and slowly drove to school. When I got there, it was 8:35.

I walked into the school right when the bell rang.

"Oh, hey Duncan." Alexa smirked.

"Sup?" I said casually.

_**(A/N- Okay, so I realize I said Duncan was studying before school started. Oh well.)**_

"Aren't you mad that I didn't wake you up?" Alexa was confused.

"Nope. I got me a breakfast burrito." I said taking a giant bite out of my burrito.

"Aunt Tammy said you couldn't drive if you got bad grades, right? Well you just failed your first two classes. They gave us a worksheet that we automatically get an A on. You weren't there. Ha-Ha." Alexa laughed as she walked away.

Damn it.

_**Courtney P.O.V. **_

I sat in the front row of the classroom. I was in my Algebra III class. I was sitting next to Noah, the bookworm.

"Okay class. Please do page 27 #1-5 for a warm-up." Miss King assigned and I heard various groans and moans. I heard she assigned a lot of homework, but explained things so they actually made sense, and that she was a lot of fun. I guess this year might not be so bad.

_**AJ P.O.V.**_

I was walking to my next class with Beki.

"Yea, I moved here from California." Beki told me.

We turned the corner and saw a very odd picture. We saw my brother, Nick, making out with Sky, and down the hall a little ways, we saw Trent and Gwen making out. Make out palooza. Should I kiss Beki? We just met….

Suddenly, the bell rang. They all stopped making out. Saved by the bell.

_**Jordan P.O.V.**_

I was walking to gym with Alexa when she suddenly stopped me before we turned the corner.

"Shh." She said and listened to the people talking. It sounded like Heather and Lindsay.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE SLUT KISSED TRENT! I HAVE TO GET REVENGE!" Heather was screaming at Lindsay.

"Maybe she didn't know that you guys used to date." Lindsay tried to reason with Heather.

"Oh, please. _Everyone _knew Trent and I dated last year." Heather said.

"I guess… What were planning?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm thinking of breaking the little Goth's heart by kissing Trent in front of her. That'll do it." Heather explained. That bitch is crazy.

Alexa gasped and pulled me the other way. "We have to stop her."

_**A/N**_

_**Alexa: Why'd you do everyone?**_

_**Me: Cuz. I had a bunch of ideas.**_

_**Beki: YAY!**_

_**Me:What?**_

_**Beki: I'VE GOT A TACO! YUMMY!**_


	11. Well That Was Quick

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"We've got to warn Gwen and Trent." I was freaking out over what Jordan and I just heard Heather tell Lindsay.

"Alexa, calm down. It's not like it'll bother Gwen. She knows that he broke-up with Heather." Jordan tried to reason with me.

"You don't know Gwen. Her last boyfriend told her that he loved her then she caught him cheating on her." This is true.

"Oh… Then we've got to warn them." Jordan went to his next class, and I had my next class with Gwen so I would warn her then.

I saw Gwen sitting in the back of the class. I went over and sat next to her. "Hey Gwen."

"Hey Alex." Gwen said in a daze.

"You okay? I heard you and Trent kissed." I wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah…" Gwen was seriously…. Calm, dazed, so on.

"Well about that… I need to tell you that—" I was cut off by the bell. Curse you bell!

"Okay. Welcome back to school. Let's start off by getting to know each other….." I drowned out Mr. Smith.

Okay… Well, that try failed.

_**Jordan P.O.V.**_

Then it was time for Gym—a class that I had with Trent. Alexa wanted me to warn Trent about Heather, and I really didn't wanna see him and Gwen fight.

"Hey, Trent. I heard you and Gwen hooked up." I went up to Trent in the locker room.

"Kinda…" He said as he shoved his normal clothes into his locker.

"Look, I need to warn—" right when I was about to warn him the couch came in and blew his whistle.

"GET YOUR BUTTS ONTO THE FIELD!" Dang it. We got Coach Keller. He was the strictest coach in the whole school.

"Tell me later, dude." Trent ran out of the locker room.

Well that failed.

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

I was walking to my locker once I finished my first class. I got a text from Trent.

***Can you give me a ride? I drove here with Alexa but she has to work.***

***Sure*** I replied.

***I'll meet you outside***

I started putting books in my locker and taking some stuff out, when Alexa came up to me.

"Supp? What's up with the violent book shoving?" I hadn't realized that I was throwing my books into my locker.

"Oh… Nothing… I actually didn't realize I was." I said closing my locker.

"Why are you walking so fast? Slow down!" Wow. I'm out of it.

I slowed down. "Sorry. Trent's waiting for me outside. I'm giving him a ride because you have to work."

We were almost at the front of the school. "Uh, I don't have to work. I told Trent that I'd drive him home last period." Alexa said then it looked like she realized something. "Oh crap. I need to tell you something!"

I was confused on why Trent wanted a ride when he had one from Alexa. I walked through the front doors of the school right when Alexa grabbed my arm.

"Gwen! Wait!" It was too late.

Heather was talking to Trent. She saw me walk out of the school. Suddenly, she pulled Trent in and kissed him. Well, make out with him would be a better phrase.

"Gwen." Alexa mumbled.

I pulled away from her and ran to my car.

_**Trent P.O.V.**_

"Heather! Get off me!" I pushed her off me and she smirked. She just walked away.

I saw Gwen run to her car and saw Alexa just standing in front of the school shaking her head. She kicked a trash can.

"What happened?" I went up to Alexa.

"Jordan and I heard her planning that. She saw you guys kiss and she got jealous. I tried to warn Gwen." Alexa looked kinda glum.

"Jordan tried to warn me too. Do you think she'll understand?" I asked and Alexa just shook her head.

"None of us really has a good dating history. Her boyfriends all cheated on her. That's why this was such a terrible thing. I'll see you later. I'm gonna try to reason with Gwen." Alexa said then ran off.

Beki and Izzy were waiting by her car. They all got in. Alexa looked at me one last time then drove away.

_**Sky P.O.V **_

I walked out of the school and saw Gwen run to her car. I didn't know why though. I looked over to where she ran from and realized what had happened. Heather kissed Trent. I saw Alexa over there kicking a trash can.

I ignored that scene and ran over to Gwen where she was crying by her car.

"Gwen…" I began as I got closer to her.

"I'm fine." She wiped her arm across her eyes.

"This calls for ice-cream! I'll meet you at my house." I said and started to walk over to my car.

"Sky, I'm fine." More tears started coming and she wiped her eyes again.

"You're sad. You need ice-cream! I'll meet you at my house." I said. Courtney was waiting by my car. We got in and I drove off.

**A/N**

**Me: You fffaaaaaiiiillleedd**

**Jordan: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Jordan: No! **

**Me: I'll give you $10 bucks to admit you failed.**

**Jordan: Okay. I failed. Where's my money?**

**Me: Hey, can I borrow ten bucks?**


	12. Ice Cream and Chick Flicks

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

"Why was Gwen so sad?" Courtney asked as we drove home.

"Um…. She saw Trent kiss Heather." I told her.

"HEATHER KISSED TRENT!" I heard a small voice yell. Crap. Did I butt dial Alexa?

"Did you hear that?" Courtney started going through her purse trying to find her phone.

I got my phone from my boot. (Yes, I keep my cell phone in my boot. It's convenient. And correction—boot dial.)

"Court, it's my phone." I put Alexa on speaker.

"Hey guys." Alexa said.

"Okay, so what did you say?" Courtney said grabbing my phone. She gets freaked out in cars sometimes. Especially in my car, since it's a Ferrari.

"_Heather_ kissed _Trent_ to hurt Gwen cause she was jealous." Alexa explained.

"Hello, welcome to Del Taco. How may I take your order?" I heard through the phone.

"You're getting tacos?" I asked. Oh wow.

"Yea. Okay, I'll get 6 hard shell tacos, no lettuce." She ordered.

"That'll be $9.99, next window." The guy working the drive through said.

"Wait… Is that Duncan?" Courtney practically screamed into the phone.

"Now you know why I'm in the mood for tacos—to see Duncan in a giant taco hat. HAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO STUPID DUNCAN!" Alexa was cracking up.

"TAKE A PICTURE!" I told Alexa and I heard that camera noise.

"SHUT UP SKY!" Duncan yelled.

"HAHA! DUNCAN YOU LOOK SO SILLY! CAN I TRY ON THE HAT!" I could _hear _Izzy jump out of the car, grab the taco hat, and then run away.

"Oh wow. Just come over to my house." I said and hung up.

"I would've _killed _to see that." Courtney was jealous.

"Same here sis. Kay, we're home." I pulled into our drive way.

About five minutes later, Gwen knocked on the door. Alexa ran up a minute later holding the thick envelope and a big bag.

"What's up with the baggage?" Courtney asked her.

"Envelope has pictures of Duncan, and the bag has sappy chick flicks!" Alexa looked excited.

"If you didn't realize it, we're Goth." I told her. Clearly, she didn't know.

"Yeah, but every heart break needs ice cream to eat and stupid girly chick flicks _to make fun of._" Alexa went into my kitchen and searched for the ice cream.

"That is so true." Courtney said walking into the kitchen to show her the ice cream stash.

"Well, when you put it _that _way, I guess the broken heart _does_ just need to make fun of stupid movies." I picked up one of the movies. "Remember Me? We want Gwen to laugh, not cry." I had seen the movie with Alexa.

"We don't have to watch them all! Let's start with Valentines Day!" Alexa ran back into the room holding four tubs of ice cream and a handful of spoons.

"Guys, is this all necessary?" Gwen was looking for a way to escape.

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

"Okay, well, why are _you_ helping me, Courtney? Haven't you always hated me?" She asked. She has a point…

"I want this year to be different. Plus, I owe you." Courtney laughed a little. "Let's go up to the game room."

We walked into our fancy game room. It had a giant flat screen, a blue-ray player, and Xbox, a ps3, a wii, and whatever else there is. We had it all. Courtney and I never even used the game stations. I personally thought it was a little overboard.

Alexa set the stuff on a coffee table and pulled the bean-bag chairs in front of the TV. Gwen sat down on one of the bean-bags in surrender.

I went through the bag and got out Valentines Day. I put in the DVD player and sat in a bean-bag.

Alexa opened the chocolate ice-cream tub and handed it to Gwen, along a spoon. She handed me the cookies and cream one, the strawberry one to Courtney, and kept the spumoni one for herself. I don't know why she likes it so much.

"I don't know why Ashton Kutcher didn't see that coming. And the Taylor's are such airheads." Alexa commented eating the ice cream off her spoon.

"So true. And I'm really wondering about that football player. I mean what's his—" Courtney started.

"He's gay." Alexa interrupted.

"Thanks! You ruined it." Courtney crossed her arms.

"You asked!" Alexa said.

"I didn't want an answer!" Courtney whined.

"No fighting! I _will _get Alexa drunk!" I threatened.

"Why do all your plans involve me getting drunk?" Alexa asked digging into her ice cream.

"Because—when you're drunk, you're a lethal weapon." I explained.

"So true." Gwen said.

"Hmm…." Alexa pondered it.

About an hour later we started watching the Twilight series.

"He's so shiny!" Alexa squealed sarcastically.

Once we finished Twilight, we stared the next movie in the series.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

The doorbell rang about half way through New Moon.

"I'll get it!" I stood up and ran down stairs. "Hello? Oh, hey Beki."

"Were you just watching New Moon?" She asked.

"Uh, yea…." I answered slowly.

"Was Jacob all jealous?"

"Sure?"

"Well, HE'S JUST JEALOUS THE VOICES DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Beki yelled then ran away.

"What was _that_?" Gwen asked when I walked back in the room.

"I don't know…" I plopped back down onto the bean bag.

_6 Movies Later—It's 11:00 P.M._

"Okay. I am _**never **_gonna watch another chick flick _**ever again**_!" Gwen threw her hands into the air. She got up.

"I am sooooo with you there!" I said standing up. "It's pretty late. I've gotta get home. See you guys later!"

I got into my car and started driving. I wonder if Gwen will be alright… And what about Trent? Couldn't he have stopped Heather? Oh well….

I pulled into my drive way and saw Trent playing his guitar on the hammock in his front yard.

I walked over to him. "Is that a new song? It sounds depressing." I laid down on the other hammock next to his.

"Well I'm depressed. Did you change her mind?" His eyes looked so sad… Kinda like a puppy.

"We changed her mind about chick flicks. She's never gonna watch another one ever again. Neither am I." I laughed a little. When he didn't laugh, I became serious. "Trent, like I said, we all have a terrible dating history, so this hurt her. She just needs time." I started swinging my hammock back and forth.

"I guess you're right…" He started slowly strumming his guitar again. It was more relaxing.

"You really are a talented guitar player." I closed my eyes and stopped swinging.

_**A/N**_

_**Me: All those chick flick kinda sucked. I saw them all in theaters. **_

_**Sky: Yea… They were kinda good too though… But you ate all the popcorn!**_

_**Me: Hey, I didn't get any candy! So ha!**_

_**Sky: Oh fine.**_

_**Beki: I want that taco hat!**_

_**Me: *Hands Gir Hat* Will this work?**_

_**Beki: *Happily puts hat on* Yes, it will!**_


	13. Plotting Revenge

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

"Okay, so today should we go to the mall? Or maybe we should just…" I drowned out the planning

It had been a week since the whole Trent and Heather crap. I was over it. Alexa and Sky weren't convinced. I wish they would just stop.

"Guys! I'm fine! Just leave me alone. I'm over it!" I threw my hands in the air and started to walk away.

I turned around and saw Trent. The other way I saw Heather. Or where I just came from, my crazy friends.

I turned around and walked back to my friends. I wasn't in the mood for Trent or Heather.

"Gwen! Since you claim to be fine, there is only one more step to fix your broken heart." Sky smiled evilly.

"Revenge." Alexa rubbed her hands together.

"I can deal with that." I smiled with them.

"There's only one person who can come up with a plan worth of our mission." Alexa said.

She led us to the back of the school where all the ex-cons hang out. One of them being Duncan.

"What's up, bro?" Alexa walked up to him. He was throwing Noah into a trashcan.

"Why are you throwing Noah into a trash can?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Duncan said then threw Noah in the dumpster. "What do ya need?"

"Revenge! A plan." Alexa said.

"Against who exactly?" Duncan asked.

"Heather."

"I see. First, we're gonna need to figure out her schedule." Duncan started to draw out a plan on a random piece of paper.

"Oh, Stalkerlicious." We heard Noah say from inside the trash can.

We all turned and looked at the trash can. "You heard me."

"Anyways…" Duncan, Alexa, and Sky started plotting.

I didn't wanna go back into the school to face the people I don't wanna see, but my friends are seriously going crazy. Maybe I'll just go hang out with Courtney…

I started backing into the school slowly, making sure they wouldn't see me. As soon as I was actually in the school, I turned around and tried to get to the library as fast as I could. If Courtney wasn't there, at least I could catch up on my reading.

I turned around the corner and bumped into one of the two people I really didn't wanna see.

"Oh, sorry." Trent said as he picked up my bag.

"Thanks. Um, bye." I took my bag then rushed off.

Can we say 'awkward'?

I burst through the library doors. I looked around and found Courtney in the back surround by, like, 50 books. How cliché.

"Hey Courtney." I sat down at the table in the chair across from her.

"Oh. Hi Gwen…" She looked up from the essay she was writing.

"Alexa and Sky are seriously going crazy. They're plotting revenge, and out of all the people, they're going to Duncan for help." I explained to her, because she was obviously confused why I was talking to her.

"I see. Well, I'm just catching up on my homework." She said going back to her essay.

Well, at least it quiet in _**here.**_

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"What we need to do is rig her locker to explode something on her." I suggested.

"You've been hanging around Izzy too much, sis." Duncan said just as Izzy walked up to us with someone.

"Hey Alexa. This is my friend Sam. Her little sister is best friends with Lizzy." Izzy introduced us. Sam had elbow-length blonde hair, with purple highlights.

"Hi." She said.

"We're going to the beach next Saturday. Wanna come?" Izzy asked.

"Sure. I suspect Lizzy is coming too then?" I wonder how people will actually end up coming…

"Yup. They're also bringing a few more friends." Sam explained.

"Cool. I'll be there. I can drive some of you guys." I offered.

"Sure! We're gonna meet at my house. See ya then!" Izzy said then ran off.

"Okay then… Wait… I just got an idea! Home coming's coming up, right? Well, we lead her on in the polls, making her think she's gonna win, then, we stuff the box and make _**sure **_she looses." I'm a genius.

"Yes! But who will she loose to?" Sky asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got that covered. I was thinking she could loose to Gwen, the person she ruined." That'd be good.

"Good plan. I'm so proud." Duncan said and I hit him.

"Wait… Where'd Gwen go?" Sky looked around.

"I don't know… I'm gonna go look for her. See ya later." I stood up and went to go wander around the school.

_**Duncan P.O.V.**_

"I'm thinking instead of stuffing the box with Gwen's name, we stuff it with Alexa's." I suggested.

"Good plan. The last thing Gwen needs is attention, and Alexa needs some. I mean just this year; look at all the stuff she did for you guys! The beach, the club, the fair and all!" Sky said.

"Yea. So we have our plan. It won't happen until November, but we've got it." I said and stood up. "Hey, do you know where that Cody nerd is?"

"Yea, he's probably hitting on Gwen. My best guess is that she's in the library." Sky said standing up. "I've gotta go. See ya."

_**Trent P.O.V.**_

I was waiting for Alexa by her car. I wonder where she is…

"Sorry I'm late. I was plotting revenge." Alexa ran up and jumped into her car.

"Um…. What?" I climbed into the car.

"Don't worry about it!" Alexa started driving to Lizzy's school.

"Fine." I surrendered.

"You guys are coming to the beach, right?" Izzy stuck her head between us from the back seat.

"Yea. What about Beki? Are you coming?" She asked Beki.

"Yea." She answered as we pulled into the parking lot.

Alexa and I climbed out of the car.

"Hey Liz." Alexa walked over to Liz who was drawing with her friends.

_**A/N: Sorry! I miss counted! Apparently, when you're 6 you go into 1**__**st**__** grade! Wow… I really need to work on that… So now, Little Lizzy is in 1**__**st**__** grade. **_

One of Liz's friends is Monique. She has really long dark brown hair. She also has light blue eyes; they're literally so light, they're almost petrifying. She also looks kinda like a tomboy, even though she's only 6.

Then there's Riley. He has strawberry blonde hair, which is pretty much a fancy term for orange.

Riley's best friend is Josh. He's blonde and I'm pretty sure he's Jordan's little brother because currently, he's here talking to Alexa.

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

I was walking out of the school, twirling my key ring on my index finger. Nick came up to me.

"Hey Sky."

"Hey Nick. What's up?"

"My little brother and I are going to the beach Saturday. Wanna come?" Wait… didn't Izzy and Sam say they were going to the beach Saturday? Hmmm….

"Sure that'd be fun. See ya then." I walked away and got in my car.

_**A/N**_

_**Sky: Another, what, 5 characters? Oh wow.**_

_**Me: My story, I do what I want!**_

_**Beki: Sure…**_

_**Me: Well then! Oh, and, if I know you, DON'T ASK TO BE IN MY STORY! I CANT FIT ANYMORE PEOPLE. Thank-you and good-night.**_

_**Sky: It's the middle of the day.**_

_**Me: SO WHAT!**_


	14. I Laughed, I Cried, Leave It At That

_**Alexa P.O.V. **_

"Hey guys. Hey Liz." I walked across the street to Izzy's house.

"Hey Alex! This is Monique and Riley. My other friend Josh will be here soon! I wonder why he's late…. Oh well!" Lizzy's short hair bounced as she ran back over to her friends. I noticed that she's wearing a monkey backpack.

"Hey Izzy. Hey, is Beki coming?" I wonder where she is…

"Nah, she's hanging out with A.J." So that's what she's doing… again.

"Hey." Someone came up right behind me. I jumped a little.

I turned around and saw Jordan. "God! You freaked me out!" I hugged him.

"Well, if you two are done, we'd like to get going." Izzy said.

"Oh, um, yeah. I think there's too many people to fit in my car…" I looked over at my car to make sure.

"I'm driving half." Jordon said, pointing over to his car.

"I wanna ride with Lexi!" Liz said hanging on my arm.

"Lexi?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah! A_lex_a. See?" She explained, now pulling in my arm and jumping up and down.

"Yes, I see. Okay let' s get going to the beach!"

_**Sky P.O.V. **_

"Hey Nick." I pulled into Nick's drive-way.

"Hey Sky." He said as he shoved a surf board into the trunk of his black Jeep.

"Who's the mini-me?" I saw someone who looked like a 16 year old Nick leaning against the side of the house, texting.

"That's my little brother, Seth. He's 16." He slammed the trunk of the car after he put my stuff in. "Okay. We're ready. Let's go."

_**1 Hour Later. Almost at the Beach.**_

"Are we there yet?" Seth kept complaining like this every five minutes.

"If you say that one more time, I will literally throw you out the window and onto that black convertible full of little kids. They will attack you, like little gremlins." Nick threatened.

"Wait… Did you say black convertible?" Is it? Maybe…

"Yea, that one." Nick pointed to the car.

I looked over and saw familiar blonde highlights waving in the wind. So it _is _Alexa's car. Now that I think about it, I do remember Izzy inviting Alexa to the beach.

_**Temporary Alexa P.O.V. **_

"_**We're going to the beach next Saturday. Wanna come?" Izzy asked.**_

"_**Sure. I suspect Lizzy is coming too then?" I wonder how people will actually end up coming…**_

"_**Yup. They're also bringing a few more friends." Sam explained. **_

"_**Cool. I'll be there. I can drive some of you guys." I offered.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"That's Alex's car…" I looked at the car next to us and saw Izzy and Sam laughing in the back seat. I saw Jordan driving. "And that's Jordan's car…"

"Yeah."

"Wait…. You knew?"

"Well, yeah. Don't act like you didn't." Nick turned to me and smirked.

"Well…. Oh fine. You win." I crossed my arms.

"What's my prize?" Nick asked. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Ew. Get a room." Seth looked away and I laughed.

"That's another reason I set this up. He's had a huge crush on Sam ever since she moved here. He needs to open up." He whispered in my ear, making sure Seth couldn't hear.

"I see."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Seth asked.

"Um…. Stuff." I answered.

"Ew."

"Good cover." Nick told me. "Okay. We're here." Nick pulled in next to Alexa's car.

"Hey Alex. Hey Lizzy." I walked up to them.

"Hey Sky. What's up?" Alexa asked.

"Wait…Is that Seth? He's so cool!" I watched Sam look over at him and Nick. Hmmm…

_**Nick P.O.V.**_

"Hey Seth. Isn't she that girl Sam you like?" I pointed to her where she was talking with Sky, Alexa, Jordan, and Izzy.

"You set this up! Didn't you?" Seth always accused me of everything.

"Nope. It's _just _a coincidence. I didn't even know that _Alexa _was coming, so how would I know that her cousin and he cousin's best friend who you just so happen to like, would be here?" I made sure not to show that much emotion.

"Oh whatever. It doesn't matter. She doesn't even know that I exist." Seth started unpacking some of the stuff.

"Oh trust me, she knows." Sky walked up to us and pushed Seth over to Sam. "GO FOR IT!" She yelled after him.

I could hear everything they were saying.

"Oh, uh, hey Sam." Seth had almost fallen on top of her. I could see Alexa, Izzy, and Jordan cracking up in the background.

"Hi Seth."

"So, uh, what're you doing at the beach?" Seth asked.

"Um, well, summer's almost over so, we wanted to go to the beach for one last time."

"That's cool. Us too." He pointed over to me. Right when they looked over Sky and started giving him thumbs up. That sent Alexa, Izzy, and Jordan into a whole new round of laughs.

"Well, uh, I'll see ya later then." Sam walked away.

"Oh, you died out there." I said right when Sky said, "Nice try, stud."

He just pushed by us, grabbed his surf board, and ran out to the shore.

_**Sam P.O.V.**_

_**1 Hour Later**_

We had unpacked the stuff and now Izzy and I we sitting in lounge chairs by the shore.

My light blue surf board was stuck in the sand next to me.

"So where'd you move here from?" Izzy asked me. I was the new girl, so a lot of people were wondering that.

"I moved here from Hawaii. I'm a surfer, so I guess it makes sense." I shrugged.

"Oh! I loved Hawaii! I went there for the 4th of July once!" Izzy laughed for no reason.

I looked at the ocean and saw Seth surfing.

"Oh! That wave looks awesome!" I yelled.

Seth did a flip then crashed into the water. He came back to the shore.

I waved to him, and he waved back. He wasn't quite paying attention though, so a giant wave crashed on him. Epic Fail. XD

Izzy and I started laughing so hard. I could hear the little kids and Alexa, Jordan, Sky, and Nick cracking up too.

I grabbed my surf board and ran up to him.

"You okay?" I stabbed my surf board into sand and knelt down next to him. He had gotten washed up on the shore.

"I think I'll live." We laughed a little.

We were just sitting on the shore, talking for a while. Randomly, he kissed me, and now, we were making out on the beach. Cliché.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

Okay, so now even _Sam_ has kissed her guy! Everyone has! Even Courtney! Well, except Beki, but she has an excuse. Wow. I'm so pathetic. I dropped my head into my hands.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked rubbing my back.

"I guess."

"What's the matter?" Am I seriously _that _transparent? I really am pathetic, aren't I?

"Oh, nothing rea-" Then, he kissed me. Why, thank-you God.

"Okay… What was that for?" I asked when we broke apart.

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" He asked, smiling. Wow. I really am pathetic... wait… how many times have I said that?

I just kissed him again.

_**Sky P.O.V.**_

Nick and I walked down the beach to the pier. There was a little restaurant at the end of the pier. I think it was a 'Joe's Crab Shack'….

We got seated and there really weren't that many people there to begin with. Nick asked got a seat on the outside so we could see the ocean.

"What're you gonna get?" Nick asked me as I looked at the menu.

"I think I'll get the lobster…" I've had lobster before, and I loved it!

"We can share it." Nick said, closing the menu and leaning across the table to kiss me.

We were interrupted the waitress.

"Um, hi… My name's Claire and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said taking out a little note book and pen.

"We'll have Dr. Pepper and a Strawberry lemonade." Nick ordered.

Claire wrote it down. "Okay, and do you guys need a few more minutes to order?" She asked, smiling. It was really irritating me.

"No, we're ready to order. We'll take the lobster meal." Nick said, handing her the menu.

"Okay. Your drinks will come first, then your lobster." She smiled before she left.

"Okay, A) You know me so well, and B) 'Claire' was really irritating me with her smile." I put quotes around 'Claire'.

"Same here." He said and we laughed.

I looked out onto the ocean. I changed my gaze over to the beach. I saw Alexa and Jordan making out, and so were Sam and Seth.

"Hey, your bro's a stud." I said pointing to the beach.

"Oh yeah… Well so am I." Nick said kissing me again.

Suddenly, music started playing. "Crap." I groaned. It was the dance hour or something.

Nick stood up and took my hand. "Oh, c'mon. There's no one even here." He pointed out.

"Good point…" I said and we danced to 'Love Shack'. It was an old song, but Nick and I laughed happily as we danced. Wow… Nick and I dance a lot.

We were laughing as we walked back over to our seat.

I looked back over to the ocean. I saw that crazy red-head Izzy, on a rocket propelled surfboard.

"What is she doing?" I said blankly.

_**Izzy P.O.V.**_

I was out on the waves, extreme surfing. What is extreme surfing, you ask? A surfboard with rockets attached! It's the ultimate thrill!

"YEA! WAIT! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! OH CRAP!" It didn't quite go as planed… my surfboard rocket across the water. I was going out into the sea.

I aimed the surf board back to shore. As I got closer to the shore, I tried to aim it away from Seth and Sam, but it wouldn't move enough, so I stomped my foot on the back of the surf board and flew over them. It was awesome! Just, the look on their face!

I wasn't watching where I was going because I was laughing so hard. I ended up landing in front of Noah. He's in my grade. Why is everyone from our school coming here today?

Anyways, I pushed a bunch of sand on him accidently, and he got really mad.

"Hey! You got my book wet and sandy!" He stood up shaking his book and brushing off the sand on his shirt and pants.

"Sorry!" I said and tried to help with his book.

"It's okay I guess… At least it's not my book. I borrowed it from a friend, so it won't matter." He said and we laughed a little.

"Which friend?" I asked, still laughing a little.

"Cody. He's always trying to hit on Gwen, but that crazy girl Sierra is literally _**obsessed **_with him." He said and that sent us laughing again.

"Oh my god! Izzy, are you okay?" Sam raced up, followed by Seth.

"I'm fine. Sadly, my surfboard failed." We looked over at the pile of smoking wood left over from my experiment.

I looked over and saw Liz, Monique, Riley, and Josh making sand castle by the water.

Liz ran up to the ocean with a bucket and scooped up some water. She saw us and waved right when a giant wave crashed over her. She saw her arms failing above the water, but she couldn't keep her head up.

"LIZ!" I saw Josh pointing to Liz.

Without another thought, Seth ran into the water, followed by Noah. Liz was already far out there. I looked across the horizon and saw a boat going towards Liz.

"Oh my god. The boat! It's gonna hit Liz!" Sam looked terrified. Noah and Seth were swimming and fast as they could to her, but that wasn't fast enough.

Alexa and Jordan ran over to us.

"What's going on?" Alexa looked alarmed.

"Liz got pulled in and a boats going towards her!" I explained. She took in the scene.

I traced where she was staring. She was looking at the boat where two people were leaning over the railing of the boat, looking at Liz, Noah, and Seth. As I focused on the people, I saw a flash of unmistakable green hair. It was Courtney and Duncan.

_**A/N**_

_**Me: Oooo, suspense.**_

_**Sky: Well, what happens!**_

_**Me: You weren't even there! Go eat your lobster!**_

_**Sky: I will!**_

_**Beki: Ooo! Suspense! **_

_**Me: … Yes, I think we've established that.**_

_**Beki: But it is!**_

_**Me: Oh wow**_


	15. Rescue and Love Stories

_**Courtney P.O.V.**_

I leaned off the side of the boat and saw a little girl getting pulled in by the waves. She was half way under and two people were trying to get her.

"Duncan!" I pointed to the three people. "I knew this was a bad idea!" I put my head in my hands.

_**Earlier That Day**_

"I'm here." I can't believe I let Alexa talk me into tutoring Duncan. I walked through the door, trying to ignore the fact that Duncan wasn't wearing a shirt. He trapped me against the wall.

"Get. Off. Me." I said trying to push him away.

"You _**know **_you want me." He smirked. I tried not to gag. That failed though.

I was about to respond, but Duncan's cell phone rang. He answered it, but still kept me trapped.

"Hello?" Duncan said.

"Put me on speaker." I'm pretty sure it was Alexa. He did what she said.

"Stop harassing Courtney and get to studying! I took your car keys! Your mom told me too!" Yup. It's Alexa.

"Are you physic or something?" Duncan asked.

"No, that's Sky you're thinking of." She said then hung up.

"Well that was weird." I said and shoved past Duncan. I got some books out of my bag. "Put a shirt on." I said realizing that he hadn't yet.

"You like it." He smirked, again. You know, one day, he's gonna have a smirk named after him.

"Ew. I'm gonna call Alexa." I threatened, pulling out my cell phone.

He surrendered and trudged up the stairs. I don't why Duncan's so afraid of Alexa… He's a juvie ex-con, she's a friendly high school girl…. I really don't see it.

I sighed and started setting up. Duncan came down in a shirt, thankfully.

"Okay. What's first?" Duncan asked sitting next to me on the couch and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off. I picked up the science book. "Science." I opened the book to a page and explained what it meant, because he was obviously behind.

_**2 Hours Later of Math and Science. **_

"Uhhh, 2?" Duncan answered staring at the page blankly. After an hour of science, we had moved onto math.

"That's right!" I said, actually kinda surprised.

"Seriously? Wow… Well, I'm done. Let's go out." Duncan offered.

"Out? With you? Uh, no." I said dropping the book on the couch.

"Don't make me beg. I had to pay a friend to rent his boat." Duncan said.

"Wait… You rented a boat? For me?" Okay, this surprised me.

"Well, yeah. I figured that everyone's at the beach, so why don't we go out on the water." Duncan had me there.

"Well… I just know that this will end bad… But, since you went to all this trouble, sure." I said. He smiled. This was a new side of him.

"Let's go." He said standing up.

"You don't have a car." I remembered that Alexa said she took his keys.

"Then, we can take yours." He said. I started laughing. Wait until he figures out what my car is.

"What?" Duncan asked opening the front door.

"Nothing." I tried to stop laughing, but picturing Duncan drive a yellow Volkswagen bug, was just too funny.

"Where's your car?" Duncan asked.

I pointed to the bug.

"You've got to be kidding me." Duncan said.

"That or the bus or whatever." I said, shaking my car keys.

He grabbed them from me.

_**Now**_

Duncan ran up to the front of the boat. "Dude, stop the boat!" I heard him yell.

"I'm trying! It takes a while for the engines to slow down though!" The driver shouted back. We had to talk kinda loud to be heard over the engine.

I focused on the little girl. Wait… "It's Liz!" I yelled, not even know that I did. I thought I said it in my head.

"Liz? Trent's little sister?" Duncan ran up next to me.

"They're getting close to the motors!" I pointed out.

Duncan ran back up to the front of the boat and took over the controls. He turned the boat so Liz and the other two were closer to the side of the boat than the back.

I turned around, frantically looking for something I could throw out to them. I found one of those inner tubes. I quickly tied a rope to it and threw it out to them.

"Duncan!" I yelled. I knew I couldn't get them up by myself.

I felt Liz and the other two grab on. I now recognized who the other two people were—Noah and Seth. What were they doing here?

Duncan ran back over to me and grabbed onto the rope. He pulled them up.

Liz was coughing really hard. I put my arm around her while Duncan got towels. She was freezing.

"Lizzy, are you okay." I asked.

She coughed some more then nodded.

I looked up at Seth and Noah. "What're you guys doing here?"

"I came with Sky and Nick." Seth replied.

"I was just here." Noah said.

I looked over at the pier. Joe's Crab Shack. Oh wow. There were two people leaning over the railing. Sky and Nick? Wow.

Duncan ran up with a pile of towels. I took one and wrapped it around Liz. I took down to the bottom of the boat, (It was a house boat) and laid her down on the bed.

"I'm gonna call Alexa." I told her right when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Courtney! Is Liz okay? Is she with you! Please tell me she's okay!" Alexa asked the questions so fast I couldn't get a word in.

"She's okay Alexa! She's right here. Seth and Noah are with Duncan." I explained.

"Okay, now that I know that Liz is alright, what're you and Duncan doing here?" Alexa asked.

"I'll explain later. I've got to go." I hung up.

"I'm gonna go find something warm for you to drink." I said and stood up.

"Courtney?" She managed to say.

"Yea, sweetie?" I turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled and so did I.

_**Beki P.O.V.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

I was sitting in my room, sketching random anime characters. My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

"Hey." I said.

"You busy?" A.J. asked.

"Not really." I said looking out the window. I saw Izzy rigging her surfboard with a rocket.

"Good. I'll pick you up in 5." He said.

"Uh… Where are we going?" I asked.

"New York. Pack up." He said then hung up.

_New York?_ Was he crazy? Oh well!

I got an old backpack and started shoving some clothes in it. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush and toothbrush.

"Where're you going?" My mom asked.

"Oh, I'm going somewhere with my friend." I said quickly and walked back in my room.

"Where?" She asked.

"New York." I replied shoving my sketch pad and passport into my backpack.

"New York? Okay, have fun!" She smiled and walked away. My mom wasn't the best parent, but she was easy. Why do you think Izzy's has those rockets?

I heard a car beep. I looked out my window and saw A.J.

I slipped my backpack on and ran down stairs.

"We're you going?" Izzy asked as I ran by her.

"New York! See ya." I climbed into A.J.'s car.

"Wazzup?" He asked casually.

"Nothing really." I replied.

We talked for a while, but then I was starting to get bored.

"Yellow." I punched A.J.'s arm. Hey, was that Duncan driving? I got out my phone and took a picture. "Hehe."

"Why'd you take a picture?" He asked.

"Duncan's driving that car." I pointed to the car and he started laughing.

"Nice."

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"I'm bored. Do you know any good car games?" I asked staring out the window.

"Hmmmm…. How about I spy?" He suggested.

"Sure. I'll go first. I spy something that runs on gas."

"A car?"

"Yup."

"Okay, my turn. Hmmmmm…. Something that you drive."

"A car?"

"Good guess. You win."

"Okay, ummm… something that has a really stupid brand name."

"Are there more than one brand?"

"Yeah."

"Are they all stupid sounding?"

"Hmmm…. I think so."

"A car?"

"Wow! You're good!"

After an hour of that, we moved on to another topic.

"Something green."

"Grass?"

"Awesome!"

"Something wet."

"Water."

"We rock at this game!"

"Okay, I think we've had enough practice. We're at the border. You brought your passport, right?" He asked.

"Yup! I've got it! Oh, and I've been wondering this—why are we randomly going to New York?" I said. I seriously had been.

"I don't know. I was bored." Wow. He goes to New York when he's bored? Cool!

"Passports." The guy in the booth said. We handed him the passport while some other guy checked the car.

"Okay. You can go." The guy said.

"Wait. You look familiar… Whoa…." I just realized something Alexa wasn't gonna like. "Uncle Derek?" Alexa's dad. Yea, the one who left her when she was really young, and my uncle.

"Rebekah? I thought you lived in California…" He replied.

"No. We moved—across the street from _Alexa_." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, um… You're holding up the line. Please go ahead." He was trying to get rid of us. And there was no line.

I climbed out of the car. "There _is __**no line**_! You're just afraid to face me! You left Alexa and her mom! I bet you don't even know where she lives now." I challenged.

"California. A block away from you." He replied.

"No! If you realized, I just told you that she lives in Canada! She moved there after her mom _**died**_! You didn't even know, did you?" He looked really shocked. "You're pathetic." I got back into the car. "Drive."

"Beki, what was that-" He started.

"Drive! Just, let's get outa here." I told him and he started driving.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered harshly.

"Jeez Rebekah, what's your problem?" Alexa asked. How Ironic.

"Nothing. Some guy pissed me off though." I said angrily.

"Who?" Alexa wondered.

"Your dad."

_**Gwen P.O.V.**_

_**9:00 P.M.**_

I was in my room, sketching. Rebekah and I were trying to draw Naruto as a cartoon, instead of anime. The house was empty because my parents had to go on a business trip.

I was almost done, when I heard music playing suddenly. I looked around my room. I thought I turned my music off an hour ago….

I heard singing start a minute later. "What the hell." I said to myself.

I went up to my window and look down at my back yard. There, I saw the most amazing thing—Trent, on my back porch, surrounded my thousands of twinkly lights **(A/N- Hehe! Twinkly lights!), **playing guitar.

I opened my window and he looked up. He smiled and I swear, this was the most cheesy and romantic thing ever.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I yelled to him.

"Yep! I know I'm crazy for you!" He shouted back. I smiled and ran downstairs.

I went up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I take it, you forgive me." He asked when we broke apart.

I nodded. "Let's go inside. It's kinda cold."

"Oh, come on! It's a beautiful summer night. Let's go for a swim." He gestured to my giant pool.

"No! I'm not really in the mood to swim." I said right as he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.

"C'mon! It's really nice!" He said, flipping his wet hair back.

"No." I crossed my arms. I wasn't being very smart I was standing next to the edge of the pool. He reached up and grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

I started laughing. "You're so dead!" I started splashing him.

"DON'T KILL TRENT GWEN!" I heard Sky yell from next door.

That made us both start cracking up, and I could hear that Nick was too.

Trent randomly grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Put me down!" I couldn't really control my laughter.

"Have fun!" I heard Sky yell.

He took me up to my room and closed the door. He started kissing me. I knew where this was gonna lead, but I didn't care. I kissed him back.

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

_**Earlier that day, when Beki told Alexa she saw her dad.**_

"My-My dad?" I stuttered. Izzy turned to me.

"Yea… He didn't even know that your mom died…" Beki said quietly.

"What'd you do?" I asked. I really hope she beat the crap outa him.

"I yelled at him for you. I called him pathetic." Rebekah said.

"Thank-you so much!" I sighed. I saw that Izzy was seriously confused.

"Why'd you call in the first place, though?" Beki asked.

"Oh, Lizzy almost died. She got pulled in by a wave and a boat was going towards her. Here's the twist though—it was Courtney and_ Duncan_ on the boat." I explained.

"Is she okay!" Beki asked frantically. Wow… Anger turns to worry.

"Yea, she's fine. They pulled her onto the boat." I reassured her.

"Thank God!" Beki said.

"Oh, hey, where are you?" I asked.

"New York." Beki replied casually.

"Oh wow." I said.

_**A/N**_

_**Me: So many different things going on. I wouldn't be surprised if you got confused.**_

_**Sky: I am so lost.**_

_**Me: That was my goal.**_

_**Beki: Or was it?**_

_**Me: No, it was. **_____

_**Beki: READ 'TOTAL DRAMA RANDOM'!**_

_**Me: Please Do.**_


	16. Secrets Revealed

_**Alexa P.O.V.**_

"And, uh, why are you in New York?" I asked Beki.

"I don't know. A.J. just called and told me to pack up and that we're going to New York." Beki answered.

"HEY NICK! YOUR BROTHER KIDNAPPED BEKI AND TOOK HER TO NEW YORK!" I yelled to him and Beki was laughing.

"You wanna come too?" A.J. asked.

"Sure. Why not? Wait… Don't we have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"And?" A.J. said.

"Good point. See ya tomorrow." I said and hung up. "Who wants to go to New York?"

Jordan, Sky, and Nick raised their hands.

"Kay, let's pack up and head out tomorrow." Sky said and we left the beach.

_The Next Day_

"Hey Sky, are you and Nick almost here?" I asked Sky on the phone. Jordan was packing up the car. My 'parents' were at work and didn't know that we were going to New York. Duncan never came home last night so I suspected he was with Courtney.

"Yea, we're on our way. We just turned onto your street." Sky said then hung up.

"Hey guys." Sky parked by the curb and climbed out of her car, followed by Nick.

"Hey Sky, hey Nick." Jordan took their bags and shoved them into the trunk and slammed it.

"I just realized something… Where are we gonna be staying?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat. Jordan was driving while Sky and Nick sat in the back seat.

"I got us a room at a Hilton." Sky said as Jordan started driving.

"Awesome." I said and put my sunglasses and turned up the radio.

The song playing was 'Journey to the End of My Life'. **(A/N Oh, the irony)**

Three hours of pointless car games, we reached the border.

"Passes." The guy said. Okay, why did this specific guy have to work today? Didn't he work yesterday?

"Yea, here you go _dad._" I handed him our passports.

"Alexa? You know, Rebekah was here yesterday and said that you moved to Canada because your mom died." He said.

"And?" I said, waiting for him to continue.

"It's true?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against my seat.

"I, uh, I don't know." He said and looked down.

"Okay, I wanna take a trip to where are lives took us. Sure, mom and Max died in a car accident, but now, I have great friends, nice parents, and an awesome brother now. My life looks pretty good, while you're working at the border. Wow." I said and smirked.

"Wait… Who's Max?" Sky asked.

"You're clear to go. And Alexa, I'll be here if you ever need me." He said and Jordan drove.

I was looking at my lap, twirling my thumbs around, my eyes watering. I was trying as hard as I could to keep my mind off what just happened.

"Alexa! _Who's Max_?" Sky asked me again, and I didn't answer.

"Now _I'm _curious. If Sky, your _best friend_, didn't know about this, then something's up." Nick said. I still didn't answer.

"Alexa." Jordan stopped the car. I looked up, showing my wet eyes. "Who is Max?" He asked again.

"He was my little brother, only three years younger than me. He died in the car accident. The worst part is, it was because I was driving. My mom let me, just so I could see what it was like. I begged her to let me, then I crashed the car. They died, and I lived. It wasn't fair." I looked down again as warm tears spilled over my eyes' edge.

"Oh. That's how it happened." Sky said quietly.

For the rest of the drive—which by the way, it was only half an hour—everyone was quiet.

"We're here." Jordan pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton.

"I'll check us in." Sky said and went into the hotel with Nick.

Jordan put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you… Well, I've never seen you sad at all." Jordan said.

"Yea… I usually just bottle up my emotions. I like to make everyone happy, and I forget about myself." I sighed.

"But, what I can't understand is why you didn't tell anyone about your brother." Jordan said.

"Like I said, I keep myself bottled up." I said, looking down.

"Then what are you bottling up now?" He asked, trying to get something out of me.

"I think Max is still alive. He was in the hospital for a while. Even through my mother's funeral. Duncan's mom asked if I wanted to stay to see if he'll be okay. I said that I wanted to leave all that behind. That was the last I heard of my brother, or any other relatives." I could tell I was just about to cry.

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up. He leaned in and kissed me.

"It's all coming back to you now. It's starting with your dad." Jordan said.

"Yea. I know. I don't want to be reminded. I guess it's a path I've got to take." I shrugged.

"Well, you won't be walking alone. I'll be by your side, and so will everyone else." Jordan said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I kissed him.

"Hey guys. We're checked in. Let's go!" Sky said, opening the trunk.

We got our bags and I locked my car. We walked through the giant lobby.

"What floor is it on?" I asked as we walked into the elevator.

"The second to the top." She said and I pressed a button.

"What room did you get?" I thought the top floors were for the expensive rooms.

"I got us a three room suite." Sky said as the elevator started moving.

"What! That must've cost you a fortune!" I said, turning to her.

"I'm rich." She smiled and I laughed.

"Who's the third room for?" Jordan asked.

"I figured Beki and A.J. would come stay with us." Sky said as the elevator 'dinged'.

"I see." I said. We walked down the halls until we found our room.

We walked into our room. There was a kitchen, a table with four chairs, a flat screen TV, a couch, and a balcony.

Jordan and I walked into one of the rooms. There was a TV mounted on a dresser, a bathroom, and a bed. I set my bags down and sat on the bed. I leaned against the headboard, thinking. If Max really _was _alive, where would he be?

Jordan sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him.

"What are thinking about?" He asked.

"I don't really—" I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Alexa. Where are you guys?" Trent asked.

"New York." I said.

"What are you doing there?" He said.

"I dunno. Beki and A.J. invited us. So what'd you need?" I said.

"I don't know. Liz was wondering where you were. She got sick." Trent told me.

"I hope she feels better. So, are you and Gwen back together?" I asked.

"Ha! You should've heard them last night!" Sky said from inside the living room.

"You guys had a good time last night?" I said and Jordan chuckled beside me. I put the phone on speaker.

"You could say that…" Trent said and I heard Gwen giggle.

"Did I just hear my Goth best friend giggle?" Sky said walking into the room.

"Ummmmm…" I heard Gwen say.

"Nice. Hold on, I'm getting another call. Hello?" I answered.

"Hey where are you guys?" Beki asked.

"The Hilton." I said.

"What are you doing there?" Beki wondered.

"It's where we're staying, including you. We got a three room suite." I said.

"Wow. Nice. We'll meet you there then. What room is it?" She said.

"Um, 258." I told.

"Okay! We'll check out and see you there!" She hung up.

Sky and Nick went down stairs to check out the rest of the hotel. Jordan and I went too, but I pressed all the buttons in the elevator so by the time we got to the lobby Beki and A.J. were sitting in the lobby, just waiting.

"Why didn't you guys just come up to our room?" Jordan asked.

"The elevator wouldn't come." A.J. said.

I started cracking up, so did Sky.

"What?" Beki asked.

"I pressed all the elevator buttons." I said.

"I see. Well, let's go." A.J. said and we went up to our room.

Later we went shopping.

"I think I'm gonna get this shirt and these shoes…" Sky was holding a black 'I 3 NY' shirt and black wedges.

"Hey, check these out." I said, modeling some sunglasses.

"Cool! You should get them." Beki told me. I shrugged and bought them. "Whoa! Look at this awesome back pack."

"Awesome! Get it." I said and looked over at Sky. She was looking at hair dye. "Why would _you _dye your hair neon blue, red, and green?" I asked looking at the packages.

"Oh, I'm not. You are." She said smiling evilly.

"Uh… Sure!" I thought it'd look cool.

Back at the hotel room, Beki and Sky combed the blue, green, and red dye through my hair. I still had my blonde streaks, but there were also the other colors.

"Wow. That looks so cool." Sky said, scanning me.

"Thanks." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Nice. You look so… colorful." Jordan commented and I smiled.

We stayed there for a week. We called our parents and told them that we were in New York. Since mine are cops, they almost threatened to arrest me.

**Trent P.O.V.**

"Alexa, it's Thursday. Why'd you stay so long in New York?" I asked as we were driving to school. She shrugged.

"Hey, nice sunglasses and streaks." Izzy commented.

"Thanks. Got them in New York. Beki got that back pack there too." Alexa told her. I looked at Rebekah's back pack. It was covered in random doodles. Cool.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Alexa asked after our first classes.

"Oh, she's sick. I think she said it was the stomach flu." I answered. For a second, Alexa's eyes widened as if she realized something. She quickly hid it though. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Oh, and remember—I can't drive you home tomorrow. I've got to work. See ya." She reminded me.

"Okay, later." I said then walked into my algebra class.

"Hey Jordan, hey Sky." I sat down next to them.

"Hey. Sup?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing. You?" I said.

"It's impossible to do nothing." Sky said, reading.

"Okay then… I think we're watching a video in class today." Jordan told me.

"This is Algebra though…" I said seriously confused.

"Exactly. We got the teacher." Sky said, looking up just as Mrs. Hill walked in.

"We're going to be watching a video today." Mrs. Hill turned off the lights and turned on the movie.

"The History, of one." The video said.

Jordan, Sky, and I groaned. Scratch that, the whole class did except for Izzy and Sam who were laughing hysterically. Weird thing is, they weren't even in this class. They walked out still laughing.

"Weird…" Jordan, Sky, and I said at the same time.

As we learned about the history of one, one ½, two, two ½, three, three ½, four, four ½, five, and five ½, I texted Gwen.

**Wazzup? **– I texted.

**I feel like crap. U? **– Gwen replied.

**Watching 'The History of One' **– I texted back.

**What. The. Heck. **– Gwen replied.

The bell rang just as I was about to reply. The rest of the day was normal. Alexa was waiting in her car after school with Beki and Izzy.

"Hey Trent." She greeted me as I got in the car.

"Hey." I said and Alexa started driving home. Liz was still a little sick from the whole beach things so she stayed home from school.

Alexa's phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered. I couldn't hear who she was talking to. "Yea. Let me just drop off Beki and Izzy. Okay, bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Gwen. She wants us to come over." Alexa said as she pulled onto our street.

"See ya!" Beki said and she and Izzy walked into their house.

Alexa started driving again.

"So, what did Gwen need?" I asked.

Alexa shrugged. "She needs to tell us something."

"Okay." I said. It took about 10 minutes to get to Gwen's house.

We walked up and rang the doorbell.

Gwen's mom answered the door. "Oh, Hello Alexa, Trent. I suppose you're here for Gwen. She's in her room upstairs."

"Thanks." Alexa said and we ran upstairs.

"Hey guys." Gwen looked really pale. She was lying on her bed. I went over and sat next to her. Alexa sat in the chair.

"How're you doing?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Like crap." Gwen croaked.

"I'd expect that much." Alexa said as if she knew something.

"I have to tell you guys something." Gwen said and looked down nervously.

"I think I'm…well, um…" Gwen mumbled. She looked down at her stomach.

"I'm not following." I said.

"Oh, for god's sake Trent. She's pregnant." Alexa said.

"Yea…" Gwen said.

"Well, I already knew she was but let me get this straight—you kissed, Heather broke you guys up, then Trent romanced you and you forgave him and now, look at where we are. Wow. And I thought California was messed up." Alexa said as she spun around in the chair.

Gwen and I stared at her.

"I'm not making this any better, am I?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"I'll just go then. And also, if you guys need help, I'm here for you." She smiled then left.

"So, how are we gonna tell our parents?" I wondered.

"'We?'" Gwen said, sitting up.

"Yes, we." I said.

"I just thought you would leave. It'd be okay if you want to." Gwen looked down.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here for you. I got us into this mess, I'm gonna get us out." I answered and she smiled.

**A/N**

**Me: How fluffy.**

**Sky: Very.**

**Beki: Weird.**

**Me: I just thought of something. Why are we the only ones who are usually in the A/Ns?**

**Sky: Don't ask me. You're the writer.**

**Beki: *eating donut* So true.**

**Me: A donut? Really? **


	17. Nick's The Only Sober One

**Chapter 17- It's Not A Surprise That Nick's The Only Sober One**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I glanced over the calendar on the wall of Sky's room. It was October 15. I knew Duncan's birthday was only two days away, but I could only think about the fact that I was a month in, and we still hadn't told my parents or Trent's.

Alexa, Sky, and I were studying but I couldn't focus.

"Gwen? Focus! We have a test tomorrow and you really need to study." Sky said and snapped me out of my daze.

"Yea…Sorry…" I said. All my friends knew what happened, and none of them left my side.

"Gwen, we know you're going through rough times, trust me, so am I, but you still need to focus on school." Alexa told me.

"What are you going through?" I asked.

"Well, my terrible and awful past finally caught up with me and it isn't getting any better." Alexa sighed and played with the bracelet on her wrist. I looked closed at it. It was a purple heart with a Chinese symbol on it. Alexa once mentioned that it stood for 'Love'.

"Hey, where did you get your bracelet?" I asked.

"Oh, it was my mom's. She gave it to me on my 13th birthday." Alexa explained.

"Cool. Okay, back to studying then." Sky said and opened another book.

"Ugh. Now I'm depressed. Sure, you're life's great Sky, but ours' really suck." Alexa said and stood up. "I've got to go to the mall and figure out what Duncan would want."

"I could give you a discount on something from Goth Topic." Sky offered.

"That'd be great! There's just one problem—Duncan's not Goth." Alexa said.

"Goth, Punk, vandal with a Mohawk, they're all the same! Heck, you and Beki shop at Goth Topic." Sky countered.

"This is true." I said and nodded my head slowly.

"Only for Gir and Justin Bieber shirts." Alexa defended.

"You hate Justin Bieber. And, why could they sell those shirts at Goth topic?" I asked.

"It used to be owned by a Hot Topic. It just has a different name now. And, it's this thing Beki and I do every Saturday. We go to Goth Topic and buy a bunch of Justin Bieber shirts then burn them." Alexa said smiling evilly.

"Good idea. Hey! We could figure out all the things Duncan hates, and then burn them in a giant bonfire!" Sky shouted.

"That just might be the best thing I've ever heard. You, are my hero." Alexa said and bowed to Sky and I laughed.

"I know, I know." Sky posed and Alexa cracked up.

"What're you guys talking about?" Courtney asked from the doorway of Sky's room.

"The awesome party we're throwing for Duncan's birthday." Alexa answered.

"His birthday's coming up?" Courtney asked and sat down on the desk chair.

"Yea. Only two more days until he's the oldest. Dang it." Alexa said.

"Why is that so bad?" I asked.

"You know he smokes and drinks. It'll only make him think he can do it more." Alexa said.

"Have you tried to stop him?" Courtney asked.

"I've bailed Duncan out of jail 15 times. Five were for possession, four were for drunk driving, and three were for stealing blenders." Alexa said with a straight face.

"Blenders?" Sky repeated.

"Yea. He kept trying to make a giant ice cream Sunday, blending Barbie dolls, and ruining Noah's life." Alexa said.

"Ruining Noah's life?" I repeated.

"Yea. Apparently, in the fifth grade Noah accidently hit Duncan." Alexa explained.

"Okay then. What did he do to Noah?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, he smashed Noah's face into the ice cream Sunday, in which he put the blended Barbies in." Alexa chuckled.

"He is one weird vandal." Courtney thought out loud.

"True." Sky nodded.

"Poor Noah…" I muttered.

"So, what does Duncan hate?" Sky asked.

"Well, we all know that he hates books. Alexa, you work at a book store, you could get us some books." I suggested.

"Okay, so what else?" Sky wondered.

"I don't know… I'll call Jordan and ask. The guys are tutoring Duncan at my house." Alexa said and pulled out her cell phone.

**Trent P.O.V.**

Jordan, Nick, A.J., and I were trying to get Duncan to study for the test. The thing is, there was this baseball game on, so we really haven't started studying yet. But there are a bunch of people we don't even know that are here—a study session turned into a watching sports, which turned into a giant party. It's amazing at what Duncan can pull off.

"Dude! The party is killer! Thank God I brought beer!" Geoff, the school party dude said.

"Totally dude!" Duncan yelled at high fived Geoff.

I looked around and saw everyone except Nick had drunken the beer. He was just calmly leaning against the wall as his brother made out with a fern.

"I don't think Beki will be very happy with you A.J." I chuckled as I walked up to them.

"Sh. Don't interrupt 'them'. This is quite interesting." Nick said and chuckled as the fern fell over. I slowly got out my cell phone and started recording this historical moment.

I heard the front door slam and saw Rebekah walked in wearing a lime green beret with neon blue paint splatters. She was also wearing a painting apron covered in wet paint.

I elbowed Nick and pointed to Beki who walked over to us.

"Hey A.J., is 'Fern' giving you _some _tonight?" Beki asked and started cracking up.

"Oh, this is so going on you tube." Nick smirked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Beki laughed even more when the Fern snapped in half.

A.J. nervously tried to put the tree back together and looked around to make sure no one saw. When he looked around he noticed Beki standing—well, laughing on the floor—he sobered up a little.

"Oh, Hi Beki!" He said.

"Don't try to butter me up like a Gibby!" We were all confused then. We've only known Beki a month but we still know she'd say something like that. "I know you made out with 'Fern'! Don't even hide it!" Beki said and we all started laughing.

Behind Beki we saw Jordan walk up looking like he was a little guilty.

"Fern? How'd you know I made out with her?" Jordan said and we laughed more but when he didn't laugh too, we realized that he was serious.

"Wait, you seriously made out with a girl?" I said.

"Well he isn't gay!" Beki said and gnawed on a piece of a taco covered in caramel. You know, I'm seeing more and more Izzy in her.

"Beki, for once in your life be serious." Nick said and Beki slowly set the taco on the buttered Gibby.

"Okay, on to the topic at hand—you what? You made out with a girl named Fern?" I asked.

"I feel bad for her." Beki said.

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"Who names their kid after a plant? It's like naming someone Green-Mush." Beki said happily.

"I thought you said you had an uncle named Green-Mush." I said slowly.

"I do! He's an avocado! I almost ate him once!" Beki jumped up and down. "Now I want to eat some blood…" Beki grabbed Jordan's hand and bit it.

"Ow! WHAT THE HECK!" Jordan yelled and pulled his hands back and inspected the bite marks.

"YOU DEVERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" Beki said and held up a pitchfork.

"Were are you getting this stuff?" Nick asked.

"From the box over there that says, 'Random Things You Might Need To Confuse People'." Beki pointed over a giant box that was behind her.

"How did we not see that before?" I wondered.

"I don't know… But onto the topic that Beki keeps taking us off of." Nick said and glared at Beki causing her to make a sad puppy dog face.

"Right…So, why'd you make out with another girl?" I asked.

"I was drunk; she was there, so on." Jordan shrugged.

"Your shirt's on backwards." A.J. said and we all stared at him.

"That would fall under the so on category…" Jordan said.

"Dude! Good job nailing April!" Duncan walked up with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Who's April?" Beki asked.

"That girl you were making out with?" Duncan replied.

"I thought her name was Fern…" Jordan said slowly.

"Who would name their kid after a plant?" Duncan asked.

"EXACTLY!" Beki shouted.

"Dudes! I just realized something—even though Alex seems like she wouldn't get mad, she'll be totally pissed if she finds out!" Duncan said.

"Well, I've gotta tell her! She's my cousin! I have to!" Beki says.

"You're not thinking straight! You need a drink!" A.J. handed Beki a beer bottle.

Right when Beki was about to hit A.J. over the head with the beer bottle she was interrupted by Jordan's phone ringing.

"Crap." Beki muttered and Jordan answered his phone.

"Hello?" I could hear Alexa say.

"Oh, hey Alex. What's up?" Jordan asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me… Wait… why is it so loud there? Is that music?" Alexa asked.

"Uh yea…" Jordan said.

"Are you at a party? Wait… Is it at my house? Out of all the people I thought I could trust you to keep him on track, but now I'm guessing Nick's the only sober one." Alexa said and I could hear Sky say, "That's my guy!" in the background.

"Well, that's true…" Jordan said.

"Ugh. Well, we're coming over there. Bye." Alexa said and hung up.

"Shit." Jordan said.

"Dude, chilax!" Geoff handed us all a beer. Nick and I refused but Jordan, A.J., and Beki took it.

When the girls came Beki tackled the fern and was yelling, "A.J.'S MY MAN!" She punched it until it was in a million pieces.

**Alexa P.O.V.**

I walked into my house which was covered in toilet paper, beer, and I think I just saw a bra.

A girl with black hair with a purple streak in it walked by and picked up the bra.

"What the crap. Wasn't that April Tom? She's in my literature class." Sky said.

"Okay. So where are they?" I wondered and looked around. I saw a girl punching Aunt Tammy's favorite fern when I realized that it was my crazy cousin punching it.

We walked over to them. "Why must you hurt that poor plant? What did it ever do?" Gwen said.

"It. Made. Out. With. A.J." Beki punched the fern again.

"Uhhh. Okay then… Where's Duncan and Jordan?" I asked.

"Over there. Why?" Nick said and I walked over there while Sky, Gwen, and Courtney tried to salvage the fern.

When I walked over there I saw Jordan making out with April.

"Hm. You know, I seriously thought you were different. I know this is a movie cliché, but, get out." I said then walked half way up the stairs.

I picked up a mega phone that was randomly sitting on a step. "QUIET!" I yelled into it and everyone went silent.

I heard whispers like, "Isn't that Alexa Anderson? I didn't know she could be harsh."

"EVERYONE! GET THE F* OUT!" I yelled and a few people left but not all of them.

Duncan walked up and took the mega phone. "YOU HEARD HER! GET OUT!" He said and they all rushed out.

"Alexa…" Jordan said but I just pushed him out the door.

"I'm getting sick of these constant break ups. If there's one more this year, I swear I'm moving away." I said.

"Alexa, why do you always pick jerks to date?" Duncan asked.

"You, shut up and clean this up. All of you." I glared at Duncan, Beki, A.J., Geoff, and Trent.

"I didn't even drink anything." Nick shrugged.

"I know. You don't have to clean." I said.

"I need Trent though. My parents are getting suspicious and I can't tell them myself! We're having a family dinner and I've been eating more and more. I need someone there to stop me." Gwen complained.

"Then I'll come. You of all people know how it is to be completely pissed. Duncan. Clean or I can just call Uncle Roger at the police station." I threatened and he trudged over to the hall closet and pulled out a vacuum.

Gwen was quiet most of drive back to her house.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

"Just cuz." Gwen sighed.

"I've had this happen to me before, and you know that. My life's been a mess, but I'm still here aren't I?" I said and chuckled.

"How do you do it? You're always so cheery and nice. When you're bad you take it out on people for a few minutes then you're over it." Gwen asked.

"Why get mad when you can be happy?" I replied.

"True." Gwen said.

I pulled into her drive way and we walked into the house.

"Mom! Dad! Alexa's over." Gwen said and hung her jacket up on a hook.

"Oh Alexa. Good to see you. Dinner's on the table." Her mom smiled warmly and we walked into the dining room.

Gwen started piling food up on her plate and I had to pry her fifth biscuit out of her hands.

"Hungry much Gwen?" Her dad joked and I chuckled.

Under my breathe I mumbled, "If only you knew…"

"What was that Alexa?" Gwen's mom asked.

"Nothing." I looked down.

"Gwen, I've been wondering this for a while now—why have you gained so much weight lately. You haven't been eating here." Her mom asked.

"Oh, I uh….I um, well…" Gwen couldn't seem to get the words right.

I grabbed my phone and texted her. _Just tell your parents. They'll understand._

_It's not that simple._ Gwen replied.

_And why not? _I asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shut her phone off. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D.

"Uh, excuse, I've got to take this." I walked out of the room and answered my phone.

"Hey, Trent. Done so soon?" I greeted.

"Yea, yea. What's going on? Is Gwen okay?" Trent asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I wondered.

"I was just wondering how it was going." He mumbled.

"Oh, they're suspicious all right." I replied.

"GWEN! YOU'RE WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPOSIBLE!" I heard from the dining room.

"Crap." I muttered into the phone.

**A/N**

**Me: GOD THIS STORY IS SO FREAKING SAD!**

**Beki: DIE TREE DIE!**

**Sky: Why do I hang out with you people?**

**Me and Beki: CUZ WE'RE AWESOME!**

**Sky: Yea, that's why. (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: Hm. Long Chapter. Anyway, review the long chapter.**


	18. HI

**I have an annoucment!**

**I'm, a push over. **

**I'm not writing till I get my thoughts sorted out. If you (my friends) keep urging me to write, I'm not going to.**

**I might kick out some old characters (like Monique and Sam), and some new character that I haven't put in yet.**

**I might even re-write the whole story.**

**Okay. So blame my friends for this. Well, and me. Again, I'm a push over.**


End file.
